Picture Perfect
by Idabrat
Summary: <html><head></head>Committed to each other but feeling like their relationship is missing something they can't put their fingers on photographers Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins figure it out while shooting a wedding and they set eyes on the brides youngest brother Roman Reigns. He's perfect for them if they ignore the fact that they don't know if he's into the kinds of things the two Doms need. SLASH</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So I need a clean slate since all I've been doing is the boys and OC foursome stories. A way to wipe the proverbial black board clean and start fresh on it. The block I had to fight though to just get the short bit of Lies out wasn't fun and hopefully just doing a story about the boys helps get the other juices flowing better. This is going to be slash with no female (sorry to some of you who I know don't like slash :/ ) And it's an experiment on several fronts. I'll let you in on the secrete at the end if no one figures it out!**

**Fairly soft BDSM themes...Restraint, wax play, whipping...thats pretty much it. Maybe. We'll see!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Seth." Naomi's voice came over the Bluetooth headset stuck in his ear. "Dean and I are leaving now with the bride and groom; the guests are clearing out and heading your way. How long until you're at the reception venue?"<p>

"About three blocks" Seth Rollins replied drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for a red light to change. "What's your guy's ETA?" He asked and Naomi said something that he couldn't hear. From the background came a lower voice, that of Dean Ambrose, Seth's partner in both senses of the word. Distance and static muffled their brief conversation, but a moment later Naomi came back on the line.

"They want to do a few shots down by the marina and a quick one at a park about a mile from the reception venue, so probably about thirty to forty five minutes."

"OK we'll be waiting, thanks Nae." Seth said hanging up just as the light turned green and he started across the intersection, glancing at his assistant in the passenger seat.

"Feet bothering you?" Seth asked as the man rubbed his ankle and cursed under his breath.

"It's these damned shoes. They were fine when I put them on, but damn they're killing me now." Damien whined and winced.

"I told you not to go cheap on shoes didn't I?" Seth said giving his assistant a pointed look.

"If I could afford two hundred dollar shoes I'd get them." Damien said as he sat back and pulled at his bow tie.

"Trust me Damien if you're going to shoot weddings comfortable shoes are worth the money even if it means living off ramen and tap water for a month to pay for them." Seth chuckled putting on his blinker to turn into the country club parking lot.

"Well if my boss gave me a raise…"

"Don't push it." Seth chuckled pulling up in front of the steps leading into the upscale club. "I will however be nice and not make you walk across the parking lot this time."

"Thank you!" Damien laughed grabbing his coat and camera off the back seat as he got out.

Seth watched Damien limp toward the stairs before he smirked and drove to the other side of the still mostly empty lot. One of the earliest and most painful lessons of being a wedding photographer was that comfortable shoes were worth twice their weight in platinum. The only thing worse then dealing with a bridezilla was shooting a wedding while one's feet were on fire. Both he and Dean had learned that lesson the same way Damien was learning it now: The hard way.

After parking the car Seth got out and put his tuxedo jacket back on, clipped his battery pack to his belt and put the camera strap over his head before crossing the parking lot and joining Damien inside the country club. He guessed there were about ten minutes before the guests started to arrive so he sent Damien one way while he went another to get shots of the various decorations, wedding favors and of course the cake.

He had just finished playing pastry paparazzi when the double doors of the club opened and blinding sunlight spilled across the dance floor and dining area causing Seth to raise his hand to his eyes to block out the brightness. He watched two silhouettes enter the room and when the doors shut behind them Seth blinked hard a few times to clear his eyes, his breath hitched and his pulse started beating faster as he realized the brides brothers had arrived.

The older of the two, the step brother: Seth guessed to be the type that would rather be in worn t-shirts and ripped jeans then a tuxedo, based off his piercings. He had an 'I'll trim this once for you because it's your wedding day' beard and had insisted on wearing his wallet on a chain even when he was dressing in a tuxedo. In spite of his bad boy wannabe appearance he was friendly and polite, just like his step siblings. He was cute, Seth would give him that but he wasn't anything to write home about.

The younger brother though, holy fucking damn. Chiseled jaw line, amazing grey eyes, fit as hell with long black hair and a close trimmed mustache and goatee that framed a smile that nearly made Seth drop his camera when he'd walked his sister down the aisle. They kept walking, carrying a couple of boxes to the head table completely oblivious to the photographer checking out the way the younger brother's jacket fit across his broad shoulders.

Seth wondered if Dean had noticed him. What the fuck, of course Dean had noticed him, the guy was totally Dean's type and he was wearing a tux. Tuxedos made men hotter, it was an undisputed fact written into the law of physics and thermodynamics. Seth shook his head and went back to making sure that every last ribbon and petal had been documented for posterity. Ten minutes later, his cell phone vibrated and he pulled it off his belt smiling when Dean's name came up on the caller ID.

"Hey." He said keeping his voice low while walking toward a corner of the room to talk on the phone.

"We're pulling off the freeway right now. This limo driver thinks he's fucking Mario Andretti so we'll be there soon." Dean said with laughter in his voice.

"Can you keep up with him?" Seth asked not able to resist ribbing on his partner.

"Ohh please pretty boy can I keep up with him." Dean clicked his tongue.

"Just try not to kill anyone please." Seth laughed.

"No Promises. Be there in a few." Dean said and hung up before Seth could respond.

Seth clipped his phone back to his belt and flagged Damien down, heading outside to wait for the limo. By this point most of the guests had gone outside as well and the air was alive with chatter and the sound of heels clicking on the pavement. He snapped a few shots of everyone waiting for the bride and groom to arrive all the while keeping an eye out for the limo…and for him.

It didn't take Seth long to find him, but his mood had changed considerable. While he had appeared relaxed and pleasant with his older brother earlier he wasn't happy now. Another guy stood close enough to imply they share more then just a platonic friendship, and by the look on the gorgeous brother face just close enough to be irritating. They both spoke in hushed tones, punctuating their conversation with sharp hand gestures and icy glares.

The second guy put his hand on the brother's waist and his expression darkened a little more, his whole body going ridged, but he didn't pull away or brush off his companion's hand. They had an air about them that reminded Seth of an old married couple and the sexy one looked like he was a clenched jaw away from abandoning any hesitation to make a scene and kick someone's ass. Just Seth's luck he swung their way but he was taken, even if he wasn't too thrilled with his current circumstances.

It certainly wasn't his place to get involved, but the guy was supposed to be enjoying his sisters wedding, and as a wedding photographer, Seth had a few tricks up his sleeves for subtly defusing situations before they erupted into bigger problems. It was up to the brother if he wanted to take the bait.

"You're Summer's brother right?" Seth said after approaching the two of them like he was oblivious to their heated conversation.

Roman blinked in surprise, and then cleared his throat looking at the photographer that had spoken to him. "Yes. Roman Reigns." He said extending his hand.

"Seth Rollins." Seth said shaking the hand that Roman offered and then gestured over his shoulder. "Listen, is there any chance you could rope some people into keeping everyone back a little when the bride and groom get out of the car? I don't like to make a huge deal out of it but sometimes people get a little overzealous and crowd them."

"Yeah sure." Roman said shrugging and then grit his teeth when his companion spoke up.

"Why don't you talk to the ushers about it?" His companion hissed narrowing his eyes at Seth.

"It's fine Randy." Roman said holding up his hand and the two of them exchanged icy glares. "We'll finish this later.

"Fine." Randy snarled as he stormed off and Seth couldn't help notice the relieved breath Roman released.

"Sorry about that." Roman said rolling his shoulders and tilting his head sharply to one side to ease some tension.

"It's alright. Sorry I interrupted your conversation." Seth said grinning sheepishly.

Roman gave a quiet laugh and Seth saw his eyes dart in the direction Randy had gone before they landed back on him. Their eyes met briefly and Seth thought Roman was going to say something else before he dropped his gaze and nodded toward the group of guests.

"What was it you needed me to do again?" He asked licking his lips slowly before returning his gaze to Seth.

"What? Ohh yeah. Right. Just, you know keep everyone from mobbing your sister when she gets out of the car." Seth said swallowing hard pulling his eyes away from Roman's lips.

"What are brothers for?" Roman chuckled and looked around. "I'll see if I can find my older brother to help too."

"I think he's chatting up a couple of the bridesmaids." Said chuckled nodding over Roman's shoulder making the taller man glance in that direction.

"Why am I not surprised? I'll go grab him." Roman said.

"Good, thanks. Sounds like the bride and groom should be here shortly." Seth said and Roman nodded before flashing that smile at Seth. It was as sexy as it was shy and holy fuck if there had been more confidence behind it, Seth thought he might have needed medical attention. Moments later Dean's car turned into the parking lot, the limo behind him but didn't turn. It was probably circling the block to give Dean time to get out of his car and get ready and Seth smiled thinking that there needed to be more drivers like that in the business.

Dean took off his sunglasses as he stepped out of the car and Seth felt his heart rate kick up again. He couldn't count how many weddings they had done over the years but his heart still fluttered when he saw that man in a tux. It was the reason they always had scorching hit after wedding sex no matter how tired they were. Wasn't he just the picture of professionalism today, ogling the bride's brother first and then his own boyfriend to the point of distraction. He shrugged to himself and smirked. It was an occupational hazard that the job required him to be around beautiful men in tuxedos. He loved his job.

"Mind holding this for me?" Dean asked holding his camera out to Seth who took it. Dean shrugged into the jacket and fussed with eh collar a bit before running his hands though his messy blind hair. "How do I look?" He asked with a glint in his blue eyes.

"You look like its going to be a long night." Seth whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear him handing the camera back when Dean winked.

"Good. Then all is going according to plan." Dean smirked at Seth and then scanned the crowd. "Where did Nae go?" He asked frowning.

"Over there. Probably wants some shots of the limo arriving." Seth said gesturing to where Naomi was waiting on the arrival of the limo.

"That's my girl." Dean beamed. "I'm getting spoiled having an assistant like her."

The limo pulled up in front of them cutting off any farther conversation as they both jumped back into photographer mode, dodging people trying to get every shot as the bride and groom got out of the car and went inside. Then it was receiving lines and the deejay announcing every member of the wedding party and at least half a dozen guests who insisted that Seth and Dean needed to get shots of their children in their adorable suits and dress. Eventually everyone headed toward the buffet lines and things settled slightly.

"How are you on batteries?" Dean asked as he checked his own battery pack.

"This one's getting low but I still have two more fully charged." Seth said pulling his jacket back enough to look at the battery pack.

"What about Damien?" Dean asked looking around for Seth's assistant.

"He changed his out when we got here." Seth said smiling at Dean.

"What about memory?"

"Still have six untouched four gig cards. Relax Dean, we're good." Seth said putting his hand on Dean's arm barely resisting the urge to turn the reassuring gesture into an affectionate one. Dean started to say something but stopped when Summer appeared and grabbed both of them by their elbows.

"Come on you two. Take a break and eat." She said and shook her head before either of them could protest. "Don't argue with me I paid for all four of you to have plates and you're damn well going to use them." The small black haired woman told them marching them toward the buffet.

"Well I'm certainly not going to argue with that." Dean laughed and poked his tongue out between his lips slightly following Summer as she showed them to the table that had been reserved for them.

"If you guys need anything just say so." Summer told them as they sat down for a moment and placed their cameras on the table. "Water, someone to help you with anything just let me know." She said, and Seth barely refrained from asking for her youngest brother's phone number as he got up and made his way to the buffet.

Plates in hand for both himself and Dean, Seth returned to the table where they all spent a little time resting and eating. No discussion of the rest of the reception or where they all needed to be for the cake cutting or the bouquet too or even Dean's obsessive need to make sure everyone had enough batteries or memory cards happened. They might have been workaholics but they could turn it off enough to enjoy themselves a little bit while they ate.

Dean laid his napkin beside his empty place and sat back a little while later, gesturing around the room with his beer bottle. "Time for you two to earn your keep. Guests, candids, people doing what people do at weddings. Off you go." He said smirking to the two assistants.

"No rest for the assistants I see." Naomi said picking up her camera and moving off into the crowd of guests with Damien following behind her.

"Did you get a look at the brother of the bride?" Seth asked sliding his hand onto Dean's knee under the table. As he often did, Dean had been tapping his foot against the chair leg but he stilled beneath Seth's hand.

"Ohh god yes. I got several looks at him." Dean said sliding his hand over Seth's and squeezing gently.

"You and me both. That man is liquid distraction." Seth said shaking his head.

"No shit." Dean agreed running his thumb softly along the inside of Seth's wrist. "Imagine how I felt trying to focus on the bride when I had that standing there being all gorgeous and entirely too dressed."

"Too dressed? He's in a tux." Seth said frowning and glancing in Roman's direction briefly.

"I know. He should be naked in our bed." Dean said smirking.

"Pity he's already got someone." Seth sighed agreeing whole heartedly with Dean.

"Seriously? The good ones always do don't they. It's a crime I tell you. I bet his other half probably won't share him either." Dean said clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"I don't know I didn't ask. He was pissed enough that I interrupted their little lover's quarrel." Seth chuckled.

"You did?" Dean asked smirking at his partner.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice; I needed his help with something." Seth whined pouting at Dean playfully.

"I'll just bet you did pretty boy." Dean chuckled lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently, watching the bride and groom making the rounds with Damien and Naomi following. As dinner wound down and time drew closer to cutting the cake, Seth and Dean stood up and starting fixing their equipment to get back to work. Seth was changing out the battery on his camera when her heard fabric rustling behind him alerting him to Summer's presence.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Seth said starting to turn around. "This food is…" He trailed off as his brown eyes locked onto a pair of grey one's that didn't belong to the groom standing beside Summer.

"This is my brother Roman." She said gesturing toward Roman as if Seth hadn't noticed the tall Samoan standing beside her.

"Ohh yes we've met." Seth said smiling at Roman.

"We haven't." Dean said standing and extending his hand. "Dean Ambrose."

"It…It's nice to meet you." Roman said taking Dean's hand, his tongue darting out to moisten his suddenly dry lips and he hated the blush that crept into his cheeks.

"I need to go pretend to like my in laws." Summer said patting her brother's arm gently. "I'll leave you alone with them." She said and took off toward one of the many tables leaving the three men alone.

"I…Um…My sister said you guys do pretty much any kind of photography?" Roman asked hesitantly once Summer had left. And Seth felt his heart rate kick up again. _I'm fucking dreaming. Ohh god please tell me he wants…_

"What did you have in mind?" Seth asked shaking his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts of tying Roman to their bed and taking pictures while Dean fucked him.

"I breed and train horses." Roman started and licked his lips slowly. "I'm campaigning a couple of stallions this year and I need a few more up to date photos for my website and some ads. Is that something you guys would be interested in doing?" Roman asked swallowing hard and raising an eyebrow.

"We're always happy to help someone flaunt a stud." Dean deadpanned, his blue eyes locked on Roman's grey ones.

Roman blushed even more and dropped his eyes from Dean's quickly. "Right. Well I haven't had much luck with my last couple of photographers so I'm very much in the market for someone new." Roman said, the color in his cheeks getting slightly darker as he added "A new photographer, I mean."

"Can you handle two?" Dean asked innocently smirking at how much deeper the color got in Roman's cheeks.

"I'm sure we can help." Seth said shooting Dean a look, holding in a chuckle when Dean just shrugged innocently. "We haven't done that in awhile but I'm sure we could give you want you need." Seth said smiling at Roman barely resisting the urge to put him on his knees when the larger man smiled back shyly.

"Good then…" Roman started but cut off his jaw snapping together so hard Seth was afraid he was going to break a few of his teeth, as the significant other materialized and put his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm being rude." Roman said sending the man to his left the coldest glare Seth had ever seen. "This is Randy my…"

"Just Randy is fine." He said not even offering a handshake and neither Seth nor Dean moved to initiate one either. Awkward silence followed and Seth was sure that Roman was once again seconds away from lashing out at his…just Randy.

"Anyway you were saying Roman? About your photos?" Seth said calmly trying to ease Roman once again.

"Right. I'd like to sit down and discuss pricing, scheduling…all of that." Roman said after clearing his throat quietly.

"When would be a good time?" Seth asked looking at Dean. "You can come by the studio if you would like and we'll sort out the specifics."

"I can do that." Roman nodded thoughtfully. "During the week is best, weekends are usually shot for me."

"Us too." Dean chuckled holding up his camera and Roman laughed.

"Would Monday work for you Roman?" Seth asked turning back to Dean. "We're there all day this Monday right?"

"Yes all in studio shoots Monday." Dean said scrunching his forehead as he thought. "Last one is at four and we're usually there until six or seven."

"Why don't I stop in around five then?" Roman asked struggling to calm his pulse at the way his name had rolled off Seth's tongue and made his cock twitch.

"Five works." Dean said taking out his wallet and holding a card out to Roman. "That's our address; just give us a call if anything changes." Dean said smirking as Roman jumped slightly when he took the card and Seth rolled his eyes. Knowing Dean, he had made sure their fingers brushed when Roman took that card from him.

"Will do." Roman said blushing as he slid the card into his back pocket.

"Good now lets go get some drinks." Randy said shifting beside Roman and tugged him toward the bar.

"Like you need another fucking drink." Roman hissed quietly making Seth and Dean raise their eyebrows as they watched the two men walk off.

"You know. I take back what I said earlier about a man like him being taken. "Dean said frowning at the retreating couple.

"What?"

"Yeah." Dean said turning to Seth. "It's a crime that a man like him is taken by a douche bag like that." Dean said shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Seth's studio was about a forty five minute drive from Roman's farm, and he couldn't decide if the constant phone calls on the way made the time fly by or slow right down. Either way, between the traffic and the calls his blood pressure was through the roof by the time he pulled into the parking lot of Ambrolins Photo Studio.

Denise, his barn manager had called twice about farrier and vet appointments and Cody, his other trainer needed to borrow Roman's saddle because a new client's horse was too high in the withers for his own. And ohh yeah Dancer kicked two more boards off the fence in his paddock. Such was life in the business though.

Roman parked in front of the studio and had just turned off the engine when his phone rang again. He groaned and dropped his back onto the seat, not because of yet another fucking call but because of the ring tone that always made his teeth grind. He sighed and answered the call shaking his head.

"Hey sexy." Randy said sounding like he was in a good mood. It was promising enough for Roman to ignore his attempt to be flirty with him.

"What's up Randy how did it go?" Roman asked hoping that he didn't sound too hopeful.

"It went well. She seemed pretty impressed and she'll be calling tomorrow if they want to do a second interview." Randy said sounding optimistic.

"That's great. Good luck hopefully you get it." Roman said biting his tongue to keep from adding _so you can get the fuck out of my house _at the end.

"Yeah the pay is better then I thought too. Compared to the last one this is four dollars more an hour."

"That's awesome Randy." Roman said praying that Randy got this job silently. "Listen I have to go." Roman said taking the key out of the ignition and opening the door. We'll talk about it more when I get home." He said sighing and ending the call before he could hear Randy tell him that he loved him again.

Roman pocketed his keys and phone and made his way into the studio, taking in the small lobby, three desks arranged neatly toward the back. The front held a few chairs and a low coffee table that had some leather bound portfolios fanned out on top of it. The walls were lined with everything from brides to athletes, landscapes and abstract images.

"Hi how can I help you?" A small black haired woman asked as Roman stepped up to the first desk reading her name plate as A.J. Lee.

"I had an appointment with Seth and Dean today. Name is Roman Reigns." He said and she nodded.

"I'll let them know you're here but they are still in their last shoot for the day." She told him standing up from her desk.

"No rush, I'm early." Roman said smiling at her.

"Alright have a set, I'll be right back." AJ smiled at him before turning away and disappearing though a door in the back.

Roman sat in one of the chairs and kept looking around the office trying not to drum his fingers on the armrest. It wasn't that he was nervous about consulting with photographers; he had done that a million times. It was _them_. Ever since his sisters wedding he hadn't been able to stop thinking about _them_. Both of _them. _It had been bad enough trying to maintain some semblance of dignity around Dean all morning while he'd photographed the family and wedding party, but when the ceremony started and Roman had learned how to breathe normally again he spotted Seth.

He had damn near tripped over his own feet when he walked Summer down the isle and Seth had momentarily lowered his camera right when Roman glanced in his direction and damn. Just. Damn. They were both sexy as hell, Seth a little shorter with duel colored long hair and a full beard and mustache, and brown eyes that could melt snow with the right look. Dean was a little taller and broader, with shorter blond hair and intense icy blue eyes. Roman curled his fingers around the armrest fantasizing for the millionth time about running his fingers though Seth's long brown and blond hair.

"They probably won't be more then fifteen minutes." AJ's voice startled Roman from his thoughts as he turned to look at her.

"I can wait." Roman said smiling as his thoughts drifted back to Seth and Dean. It didn't help him any when his sister had told him that she was almost certain that they were not only into men but they were together. Just Roman's luck that the two sexiest men he had set eyes on in a long time were taken, and by each other no less. Bastards.

He picked up one of the portfolios and thumbed though it to pass the time, and he could see right away how the two men made their living with their cameras. Besides being stunning there were notations beside some of the pictures claiming to be the winners of some prestigious sounding awards, and a few even had National Geographic marked next to them.

The two men were obviously well traveled, and Roman couldn't identify all of the exotic monuments, landforms, and cities in the photos, but he was able to pick out Easter Island, St. Basil's Cathedral and the pyramids of Giza in the background of a shot of a little boy feeding a camel. Roman couldn't help but wonder if Seth and Dean had traveled to all those places together and he couldn't imagine ever leaving the hotel room if they would take him somewhere someday.

Roman shook his head to rid himself of that thought and looked up just as the side door opened and Seth stepped out, his breath catching in his throat. Holy shit even in khaki skinny jeans and a red polo shirt Seth was gorgeous.

"Hey Roman. Sorry we're running behind here." Seth said smiling at the tall Samoan, dropping a file onto AJ's desk before stepping up to one of the desks set farther back.

"That's fine." Roman said swallowing hard and licking his suddenly dry lips as Seth leaned over the desk and started hunting for something on it, the pants that were tight to begin with stretching over his perfect ass even more.

"We should be wrapping up soon. I just need…" Seth started as he leaned farther over the desk and shuffled some things around before sighing. "How the hell does he find anything? He calls it organized chaos. I see the chaos, but I'm not finding the organized. Where the hell…" Seth growled before jerking upright and shouting toward the back.

"Dean I don't see it."

"It's right by the monitor." Came Dean's raspy voice from inside the room in response to Seth.

"So are like three dozen file folders and a bunch of other crap." Seth called out sending a smirk and a wink over his shoulder at Roman as footsteps sounded and a second later Dean appeared making Roman's breath hitch again. Like Seth he had traded the tux for casual clothes, worn jeans and tight black t-shirt in his case and he look amazing in them.

"Hey Roman." Dean said shooting a sly smile in Roman's direction before stepping up to the desk and plucking something off it holding it up in front of Seth's face, laughing when Seth snatched the memory chip out of hand and stalked back into the studio.

"You leaving soon AJ?" Dean asked glancing from Roman to his receptionist quickly after looking at the clock.

"Yes I just have to do a few more things and then I'm getting out of here." AJ said smiling as Dean nodded and disappear into the studio also.

Roman exhaled the breath he had been holding slowly, gripping the armrests of the chair tightly. Being that attractive around someone who was as sexually frustrated as Roman was had to be in violation of the Geneva Convention or some shit. It had to be. Roman started making a list of things he still had to do when he got home to distract himself. Bring in the horses that were still turned out. Make sure all the horses that needed it were blanketed for the night, and see how badly Dancer had damaged the fence again. Fine the Kimberwicke bit for Cody before tomorrow's lesson. Talk to Randy.

Shit. Randy. That was like a bucket of cold water over his body and Roman sighed staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing quite as miserable as living with an ex-boyfriend who didn't like the ex part. He rubbed his eyes knowing he just had to put up with Randy until he found a job. And an apartment. And that was assuming that he could find someone that would over look his shitty credit and a resume that should have listed professional freeloader as his occupation for the last three years.

Roman suppressed a groan as Dean came back into the room and all the thoughts that thinking about Randy had suppressed came back to him. He was starting to wonder if working with these two was such a good idea. Or good for his cock which was going to be constantly hard around them. Roman was wondering if either of them was capable of looking anything but perfect from the minute they rolled out of bed in the morning when they would be disheveled and…Yeah he really didn't need to be following that train of thought right now.

"I'm out of here." AJ said as she placed a stack of folders on top of the neater desk behind her own and pulled on her coat. "You boys behave yourselves."

"Do we have too?" Dean asked with a pointed look at Roman that had the other man squirming slightly in his seat. _Not on my behalf. _

"Yes. You do." AJ said to Dean and skipped to the door before he could say anything else.

"Ok now we can get started." Dean said sitting down at AJ's desk and motioning Roman to have a seat across from him. "Crap just a second." Dean said getting up quickly and heading to the cleaner one of the two desks behind him. "Now where did he…Seth where are the quotes for Roman?" He called out.

"Bottom left drawer of my desk under 'R' where any normal person would look." Seth replied from the other room.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the folder stepping away from the desk and pausing before moving back and knocking over the stack of folders AJ had placed on it, before taking a few of the pens out of the cup and rolling them across the top.

Roman watched Dean puzzled but didn't say anything, biting the inside of his cheek as Dean came back to AJ's desk and laid the contents of the folder out across the top.

"Ok. Here are a couple of different quotes, depending on how much time you want for the shoot, if it'll be one or both of us, how many images you want to use for your website and ads and if you'll be ordering prints. These are model, property and hold harmless releases." He said sliding a few more papers across to Roman.

"Yeah I'm familiar with those." Roman nodded still looking over the paperwork. He looked up as Seth came back into the lobby with a pair of female models in tow.

"Sorry we kept you guys so long." The redhead said batting her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Seth said dismissively. "We'll give you a call sometime next week when your pictures are ready."

"Awesome. Thanks." The blond one said flipping her hair over her shoulder and staring down her beak nose at Seth before they both headed out the door. Roman watched Dean and Seth to see if they would sneak a look at either of the girls before they were gone. Neither one of them even looked toward the door. Of course they didn't look they were professionals even though both women were beautiful.

As Roman and Dean continued to go over the quotes, Roman noticed that Seth was constantly on the move. To the other room, into the lobby, at the file cabinet, back to the other room. The man must have stock in Red Bull to have so much energy at the end of the day. Just watching him made Roman horn…Tired. It made him tired.

At one point Seth stopped in his tracks and did a double take at his desk before glaring at Dean behind his back. He put the pens back into the cup and straightened out the files before sliding them into the drawer. On his way back into the other room he hit Dean's chair with his hip hard enough to cause Dean to stumble over his words. The swapped playful glares before Dean turned his attention back to Roman.

"You'll have to excuse us; we aren't very mature after hours." Seth said from behind Dean, who snorted.

"After hours? How does that differ from any other time?" Dean laughed.

"Well yeah but I wasn't going to just throw that out there. I wanted to keep some semblance that we're professionals." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Hey don't worry about being professional my account." Roman said holding his hands up and Seth bit his lip wanting to see the Samoan in that position flat on his back, handcuffed to their bed with a ring gag in his mouth.

"See Seth lighten up!" Dean kidded.

"Speaking of being professional you mind if I take this?" Roman asked holding up his buzzing phone and answering it when both Seth and Dean shook their heads.

"Cody what's up?" Roman asked standing up and moving slightly away from the desk.

"Hey Roman listen, I left you a note in the barn, but the boards in Dancer's paddock…"

"Yeah he knocked them down again I know, Denise called me about it before." Roman said turning his back to Dean and Seth.

"Ohh ok. I reattached the middle board but the lower one is in three pieces."

"Guess I'm making a run to the lumber yard tomorrow." Roman sighed unaware that he had drawn the eyes of both Seth and Dean. "Anyway just put him in his stall for tonight so he doesn't impale himself on it or knock down anything else." He groaned and chuckled at the raised eyebrows of Dean as he turned back after hanging up. 'Sorry about that." He said taking his seat again.

"No worries." Dean said making a dismissive gesture. "Must have been important if you were concerned about someone getting impaled."

"One of my stallions seems to think it's his sworn duty to break though every board in every fence on the property." Roman laughed.

"Ohh really?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Yeah if he hasn't kicked them down he's put hoof prints in them. And the other stud has decided that he's part termite and keeps chewing on any piece of wood he can reach." Roman said rolling his eyes.

"I never thought of horses as terribly destructive creatures," Dean said sitting back.

"Only because you haven't spent any time around them." Seth snorted as he walked past with his nose buried in a file folder.

"You have?" Roman asked Seth raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Not for many, many years." Seth said pausing in the doorway. "But I had horses when I was a kid. I did 4-H and stuff, enough that I've replaced my fair share of boards, posts and stall doors." Seth said chuckling.

"Story of my life." Roman sighed. "Anyway hopefully that's it for my phone interrupting me. The joys of owning a business I guess."

"I know the feeling believe me." Dean said grinning.

"You two both own it though don't you?" Roman asked watching as Dean rubbed his finger across his lips.

"Yeah full partners." Seth chimed in from the doorway.

"So to speak." Dean said winking at Roman.

"Shut up." Seth said laughing. "Anyway yeah we're business partners." Seth said sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"Must be nice." Roman sighed; sitting back and clasping his hands on his belt buckle inadvertently drawing both Seth and Dean's eyes. "Believe me there are days I really, really wish I could hand the proverbial reins off to someone else and let them deal with it for awhile."

"I can imagine." Dean said as he stroked his finger across his lips, imagining Roman handing control of his body to himself and Seth for awhile. "Anyway let's talk about how we're going to shoot your horses."

"There's a way to put it." Roman laughed and went over some ideas with Dean. "I need headshots of both stallions and a few under saddle. For now it will just be the two of them but I'll probably call you back for more in the spring when this years crop of foals are born."

"Baby horses?" Dean asked glancing over his shoulder at the room Seth had disappeared into and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Don't say that too loudly around Seth."

"Why not?" Roman asked confused.

"Watch this." Dean chuckled craning his neck. "Hey Seth, would he have to twist your arm to do a shoot with a bunch of baby horses?" He called out.

"Baby horses?" Seth said appearing in the doorway, his brown eyes lighting up. "Really?"

"First foals of the season wont be born for a couple of months but yes." Roman nodded.

"If you need pictures of them _please _call us." Seth practically begged before disappearing back into the room.

"Told you." Dean laughed shaking his head.

"You not into animals?" Roman asked.

"Ohh I like animals but he's definitely more of a critter person them I am. He likes horses and he'll fawn over anything that's cute and fluffy." Dean laughed.

"Ohh shut up." Seth said coming out of the room and smacking Dean in the head with a folder as he walked past to his desk.

"Come on you know it's true. I can't let you anywhere near a puppy."

"Yeah but only because you're afraid of the mother," Seth smacking Dean again playfully.

"Hey now."

"You don't like dogs?" Roman asked.

"I'm a little intimidated by large dogs." Dean said blowing out a breath.

"He's afraid of dogs." Seth chimed in.

"Shut up." Dean glared at Seth who returned the least convincing look of innocence Roman had ever seen.

"I'll make sure mine's penned up if you're afraid of dogs. He's not aggressive but…I'll make sure he's penned up." Roman said shaking his head and smiling.

"Works for me. So when do you want to do it?" Dean asked smirking at the blush that stained Roman's cheeks.

"Um. How about Thursday afternoon?" Roman said leaning forward to look at the appointment book Dean had turned toward him.

"Thursday should work. Taking traffic into consideration I should be back from my morning shoot by one…how far did you say it was to your place?" Seth asked placing his hand on Dean's shoulder and rubbing soft circles on the back of Dean's neck absently making Roman shift in his seat a little.

"It's about forty five minutes to an hour." Roman said clearing his throat and fixing his eyes back on the appointment book.

"Maybe we could aim for two thirty then. That work for you Roman?" Seth asked letting the other man's name roll of his tongue seductively.

"Ye…Yes that works." Roman stuttered swallowing hard at the sound of his name coming off Seth's tongue again.

"Ok I'll mark it down then." Dean said grabbing a pen, but Seth slid his hand over the book. He pulled out another pen and held it out to Dean.

"Right. Blue for appointments. How could I forget." Dean said rolling his eyes and putting Roman's name into the blank.

"So we'll see you on Thursday then." Seth said extending his hand that had been on Dean's neck toward Roman.

"Looking forward to it." Roman said standing and shaking Seth's outstretched hand, and shivering at the warmth of his palm, trying to tell himself that it was just Seth's own body heat and not because he had been resting against Dean's neck.

Once politeness and formalities had been exchanged along with a little small talk, Roman excused himself and headed for the door, watching Dean and Seth's reflections in the glass to see if they would look as he walked out. Seth looked. So did Dean. Roman swallowed hard and kept walking, not stopping until he got into his truck. Never had a meeting like that left his body humming with tension that needed to be relieved the way he needed it right now. Seth and Dean were both gorgeous and together, and Roman got to go home to Randy.

_Fuck my life _he thought and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor poor Roman. So the last chapter had 372 views this morning...Leave me comments people! Damn lurkers :p <strong>

**Huggles!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Dean were pulling their gear out of the trunk of the car on Thursday, and Seth looked up when he noticed Dean's whole body stiffen. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard deep barks and the sound of gravel scattering under what sounded like huge paws. Seth turned and saw two huge Doberman Pinchers running toward them kicking up the gravel as he ran.

Seth stepped in front of Dean hoping to ease his partner, because Dean and large dogs were never a good combination. He figured that the dogs were friendly if they were loose even if there had been a Beware of Dog sign on the gate.

"Sarge, Felony, No." Roman's deep voice called out and the dogs skidded to a stop although they were still eyeing both Seth and Dean. "Come." Roman said and more gravel flew as the huge dogs ran to their master's side, and Dean exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"Sorry about that." Roman said scratching both dogs behind the ears and smiling when they leaned their whole bodys against him.

"No problem." Dean said although his shoulders were still tight with tension. "I'm guessing they're friendly?"

"Ohh god yes. The both of them would sooner lick someone to death then bite them, wouldn't you puppys?" Roman said cooing to the dogs who wagged their little nub tails faster. "I can put them up if you want though."

"No it's alright." Dean said shaking his head.

"You sure? It's no big deal. I thought Randy had already put them in the kennel." Roman sighed.

"Yeah its fine." Dean said again.

"Ok then, let's go shoot some horses." Roman said grinning before turning toward the barn.

"Sounds like fun." Dean laughed shooting Seth a look at the way Roman's face had looked when he grinned.

"I bathed them both earlier, so they'll still be clean if they know what's good for them." Roman said leading the way.

Seth shut the trunk of the car and started after them, inhaling deeply. The smell of the farm took him back to his childhood, the sawdust bedding, alfalfa and even the scent of dust and cobwebs. He hadn't realized how much he missed this type of environment until just now and he smiled. A calico cat and a rooster sauntered along the path and Seth knelt down holding his hand out, smiling when the cat rubbed its head against his fingers. The rooster however seemed to take exception to Seth's presence and flapped its wings wildly hopping around Seth in a circle as if preparing to attack.

"Hey Dr. Doolittle we're here for other critters; you can pet the cat and play with Roman's cock later." Dean called out from somewhere inside the barn.

"Yeah shut up." Seth laughed hearing Roman cough as he stood and made his way along the concrete isle of the old barn. By the time he had caught up Roman stepped out of a stall leading one of the horses, covered from nose to tail by a purple spandex hood and blanket. The only thing that poked out was the animal's eyes, lower legs and muzzle.

"This is Disaster." Roman said dropping the lead rope and started undoing the buckles holding the blanket together, resisting the urge to moan at the image Dean had put into his head about Seth playing with his cock. Even if he had been talking about the rooster. He pulled the blanket off and hung it over the stall door before removing the hood and the horse shook himself hard enough that his hooves slid on the cement.

"Wow." Seth said taking in the horse, a deep solid black with not a speck of white or brown on his body. He was a good sixteen hands and lankier then the quarter horses Seth had grown up with. He held out his hand and the stallion sniffed it before dropping his nose to Seth's pockets to see if he had any treats. "What breed is he?"

"He's a Morgan." Roman said picking up a soft brush and running it over the horse's glossy black coat quickly.

"Wow. I didn't think they got this big." Seth said stroking the stallion's nose oblivious to the shift in Roman's stance.

"Some do." Roman said glad his voice sounded normal when all he could think about was Seth's hand stroking over his body the way it was stroking over his horse. "His sire was pushing seventeen hands."

"Damn." Seth whistled laughing and pushing Disaster's nose away when the stallion lipped at his belt. "My brother had one years ago that was barely a pony."

"Yeah that's not unusual." Roman said clearing his throat not believing he was getting jealous of his horse for having his lips so close to Seth's cock. "Ready?" He asked picking up the lead rope.

"Whenever you are." Dean said and stepped back.

Roman opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut, shaking his head quickly before gesturing for Seth and Dean to follow him as he led the horse toward the end of the isle. The quiet that had been was now filled with the rhythmic click of Disaster's hooves and the scraping of Sarge and Felony's claws on the cement mixing with the three men's footsteps.

Outside the sounds turned to the crunch of gravel as Roman led them past a covered arena to a large paddock, and Seth smiled. It was an overcast day which was perfect since they could rely on the soft natural light instead of direct sun or flashes. Roman stopped outside the gate and pointed ordering Sarge and Felony to lie down, and the dogs moved off without any hesitation.

"I just want some headshots and standing shots of Disaster today." Roman said turning to look at Dean and Seth.

"Nothing under saddle or in action?" Seth asked curiously.

"Not today," Roman said adjusting the stallions halter. "He was limping a bit yesterday and this morning so I don't want to push him."

"Is he alright?" Seth asked uncapping his camera and pointing it at the horse.

"Yeah it's an old injury that flares up once in awhile. I just take it easy with him when it does." Roman said stepping back and pulling a peppermint candy out of his pocket. Disaster's ears immediately pricked up and he stretched his neck as Roman held the candy just out of reach creating perfect pictures for Dean and Seth.

Photographing horses was usually just like photographing a kid or a puppy; you had a ten minute window before boredom set in and their attention wandered at which point it became like pulling teeth to get the subject to even look at the camera. Disaster though was a ham for the camera. Even Dean couldn't help laughing at the way the horse played it up fro the camera. Seth would have sworn that the stallion stopped just short of batting his eyelashes at the camera, posing right up until the point that Roman decided it was enough.

"Ok camera whore." He laughed and rubbed the stallion's nose. "That's enough for today. I'll go put him back and get the other. Do you guys want to wait out here?"

"That's fine." Seth said as he started thumbing though his pictures as Roman led the horse away with the dogs right on his heels.

"God damn that man is hot." Dean hissed lowly to Seth as soon as he though Roman was out of earshot.

"I know. Fuck." Seth sighed watching the way Roman's ass moved in the worn jeans he was wearing as he walked away with the horse. He would have sworn that Roman's ass looked better in that pair of jeans then it had in the tux pants at he wedding, and the only thing that would make it look better would be nothing but his or Deans fingers digging into his hips. "Anyway how are your shots coming out?" He said shaking his head.

"So far so good, although I must confess that not all my frames have a horse in them." Dean chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised." Seth laughed rolling his eyes.

"You did the same admit it." Dean said and glared playfully at Seth.

"Did I?"

"I know you Sethie. Don't tell me you didn't."

"Of course I did. Just like I grabbed an excessive number of candid's of him at the wedding. You know, because he was an important part of the wedding party…and stuff." Seth said with a chuckle.

"That's what I figured." Dean laughed as he heard hooves crunching on the gravel again and he turned to see Roman leading another smaller horse from the barn. This stallion was beautiful grey in color with a black mane and tail with the elegant dipped face of an Arabian. His ears were moving and Seth figured Roman was whispering to the animal and smiled glad that he wasn't the only one who carried on conversations with them.

"This is Northern Dancer." Roman said as he stopped beside the paddock gate and patted the horse. "Let's see what we can get from him." Roman said and put Dancer though the same steps he had led Disaster though moments ago. Dancer didn't ham for the camera in the same way but the horse did everything that was asked of him until Roman called it quits.

"I want to get a few of this guy in action if you don't mind." Roman said stroking the stallion's neck. "Are you guys comfortable with him being loose in here?" He asked and unclipped the lead rope from the halter when both Seth and Dean nodded.

"Go on go play." Roman said slapping the horse lightly on the rump and the stallion took off, head and tail both held high looking every bit the equine royalty he was. After Seth and Dean had gotten plenty of shots of Dancer in action Roman whistled and the horse trotted up to him, searching for the candy he knew would be waiting.

"Would you guys mind doing a few shots of him going over some fences?" Roman asked gesturing to the jumps that were set up on the far side of the paddock.

"Not at all. You're writing the check so we'll give you whatever you want." Dean said locking his eyes onto Romans. _Yes Roman, whatever you want._

"He's probably warmed up enough but let me take him around the paddock a few times just to be sure." Roman said after he cleared his throat and threw the lead rope over Dancer's back before turning back to the horse.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Seth asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Like what?" Roman asked over his shoulder.

"A saddle?"

"Who needs a saddle?" Roman asked effortless jumping onto Dancer's back. "I prefer to ride bareback." He said looking at Seth. "With horses anyway." He said winking at Seth and nudging the stallion off before either Dean or Seth could reply.

"Did he just…He did didn't he." Dean sputtered watching Roman ride off on the stallion before snapping his gaze back to Seth. "And here I was worried I had overstepped my boundaries and offended him after the cock thing. That was an invitation if I ever heard one."

"Easy Dean, don't scare the guy." Seth said playfully.

"If he can make comments like that so can I." Dean huffed.

"Yeah except you're usually a lot more brazen then that." Seth chuckled.

"So what? If I get brazen enough maybe he'll…"

"Dean. He was probably just kidding around. Need I remind you that he had that unsightly growth at the wedding?"

"Damn, that's right. Ahh well a man can dream." Dean sighed and knelt down to start taking pictures as Roman guided the horse over the jumps. No saddle, no bridle, and if Roman was off balance at any time Dean sure as hell couldn't see it. Dean stayed with one knee in the dirt, the position getting harder to hold every time Roman fucking breathed, before turning to Seth.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked as he got up and adjusted his jeans.

"If you're thinking something along the lines of how strong his legs must be then yes." Seth said with a smirk.

"Would you be mad if I said I really, really want to throw him onto the grass and fuck him until he screams?" Dean asked as he raised his camera again.

"As long as you're referring to Roman and not the horse then no." Seth laughed.

"Fuck you Sethie." Dean laughed and swatted Seth's thigh. "So I suppose it would be unprofessional to suggest…"

"Yes it would." Seth cut him off before raising his own camera again.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Dean pouted.

"I know you."

"Admit it. It would be hot to have him between us, shaking and sweating, moaning and begging for permission to cum." Dean said and clicked his camera again.

"I never said it wouldn't be. I said it would be unprofessional." Seth said smirking at his partner.

"Damn it."

Seth laughed and kept clicking his camera until Roman looked in their direction, and frowned before guiding the horse over to the fence. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a small brown haired woman with glasses approaching the fence.

"Guys this Denise, my barn manager. Denise this is Dean and Seth. They're…well the cameras kind of give it away." Roman said chuckling.

"Yeah I figured that out." Denise said smiling "Nice to meet you guys. Roman the hay company called and wants to reschedule for the end of next week, so…"

"No. We don't have nearly enough timothy or alfalfa to push it that far. Call them back and tell them they either deliver by Monday or we'll contract with McMahon's." Roman said shaking his head.

"Also I wanted to know if I should give Spider's owners a warning letter or see if they are late with next months board." Denise asked making a note on the small pad in her hands.

"Give them the letter. With people on the waiting list we don't need to put up with late payments." Roman said absently playing with the lead rope that was across Dancer's shoulders.

"What a pity." Denise muttered making another note on her pad.

"Yeah no shit." Roman sighed thinking he was going to miss the beautiful paint gelding if he left. "Oh, I meant to ask when you're out getting grain tomorrow, could you stop by the lumber yard and get a few more boards? Just incase this one decides to play demolition horse again." Roman chuckled patting the stallion on the neck.

"Will do. Anything else?" She asked scribbling on her pad again.

"No I think that's it. Thanks Denise." Roman said smiling.

"Not a problem." She called over her shoulder as she walked back toward the barn.

"Sorry about that. You know how it goes." Roman sighed running a hand over his face.

"Yeah we do." Dean said with a mischievous grin. "Sounds like you don't take the orders around here do you?"

"Not nearly often enough." Roman sighed without missing a beat and without thinking, causing Seth and Dean to connect eyes with each other.

"I mean…Uhh…" Roman stuttered and cleared his throat quickly. "Um like I said, you know how it is, being the boss and all. Runs you down sometimes." He finished trying to control the heat in his cheeks. "You get everything you need?"

"We're done if you are." Seth said and followed Roman back to the barn lost in his own thoughts when he nodded and slipped out of the paddock. Roman's comments kept replaying in his mind and he was wondering if there were any lines to read in between. Was Roman really dropping hints to them? Perhaps even subtle ones about having a submissive side?

Seth shook his head sure he was jumping the gun. He wanted Roman to be a sub. He and Dean hadn't had a submissive in entirely too long and Seth was reading way way way too much into innocent comments and body language. He had no reason to believe that Roman was a sub or would even want anything to do with his and Deans to the right of normal relationship. The only thing he did know was that whatever deities he had to appease for them to have the chance to top someone as hot at Roman, he would. Happily.

That being said, Seth thought about how he had been right about subs before. The unexplainable and undeniable chemistry that was there, the vibe between sub and Dom. Little tells that added up. He and Dean had unsettled Roman from the moment they had met him, even after watching him confidently interact with everyone else at the wedding. Roman was anything but shy, having stood up and delivered the toast to the bride and groom without a hint of nerves.

But around he and Dean, Roman was nervous and tongue tied but with the occasional little surge of confidence in the form of brazen remarks about riding bareback or taking orders. Pity that Roman was tied up with the douche bag they had met at the wedding. He would probably have been much happier being tied up with himself and Dean, assuming of course that Seth had read him right and wasn't just projecting his fantasy onto Roman. One off the cuff comment and some wishful thinking did not a submissive make, and Seth shook his head as he followed Roman, Dean and the horse into the barn, looking up at Dean when he spoke.

"Hey Seth." Dean said stepping up the barn wall and taking down a riding crop that had been hanging there. "Think we should get one of these?" He asked as Roman turned around and his eyebrows rose. Dean looked up straight into Roman's wide grey eyes and smacked the crop against his palm.

"Sure we can get one but who the hell are we going to use it on?" Seth asked watching as Roman's eyes got even wider and his lips parted slightly. Dean slapped the crop into his palm again and Seth thought Roman was going to faint the way he was sucking air. The Samoan's gaze was glued to Dean's palm and the way his fingers caressed the skin that had been struck with the crop, his tongue sliding slowly along his lower lip. He didn't appear in the least bit offended. A little flushed in the face and tight in the jeans but not offended and Seth smirked at Dean when Roman turned away clearing his throat to put the horse back in his stall.

_Jackpot, _Seth though grinning at Dean who was smirking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...Feed mah addiction plzy! Huggles!<strong>

**DeansDirtyDeeds gets credit for...Roman's cock... ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I feel like I need too address some of the reviews to this (Its a good thing don't worry!) The first being from Tru365. I never really wrote Roman as a sub before (unless it was a strong sub...dom over another person type thing but still sub to Dean) The thing that switched him for me was the interview he did on RAW...He just looked so...I guess lost and vulnerable that it flipped for me x.x The first I ever read about subRoman was awhile ago and I admit the first time I didn't really get it but the storys were still great. Well let me tell you, I get it now. The man behind the character has sub written all over him.**

**Also there was a point when that last chapter was published that I had it typed out with only one dog...But as I was just about to post it, my other dog kept looking at me like he _knew_. So I HAD to edit it fast to include the other one (Because come on puppy dog eyes.) So if there are tense mistakes in there somewhere that's why and let me know if you find them. Same goes for this chapter x.x**

* * *

><p>Roman's hands shook as he unbuckled Dancer's halter. He had imagined that conversation right? Or at the very least the not so subtle implications of it. They were probably just joking around, right? He had started it with his bareback comment, a comment that had made him want to crawl off into a corner and never come out again. Thank God Dancer could run like hell because in that moment Roman couldn't have gotten far enough away fast enough.<p>

Dean and Seth hadn't seemed put off by it though, and certainly not offended. Maybe after his verbal lapse in restraint they had decided he wasn't as uptight as some of their clients, as he might have made _himself _seem after Dean's comment about Seth playing with his cock…rooster…and they could let their hair down around him a little. A little? Roman snorted and hoped the two men didn't hear it. Dean being that brazen with the riding crop was a little more then letting his hair down. And his looking right at him as he connected that crop to his palm. Right at him. Twice.

Or he could have been looking though the proverbial rose colored glasses Roman thought. Or in his case frustration colored glasses. He was finding interest and flirtation wherever he wanted to see it. Seth and Dean were professionals. Hell they were a _couple_ Roman reminded himself and sighed. He took a deep calming breath and subtly adjusted the front of his jeans. At least he had held off on getting turned on until after he was off his horse.

Riding bareback…_well horses anyway…what the fuck was he thinking…_was perfectly comfortable…except when he had a hard on. He should have known it would happen sooner or later especially around Seth and Dean, but holy fuck that sound. Leather on flesh. Roman shivered…What he would have given…

He cleared his throat and stepped out of the stall, turning to hang the halter on the peg on the door. "Well that's it. Those were the two I wanted you to shoot." He told them latching the stall door tightly. He dusted his hands off on his jeans and his stomach tightened with nerves. He wasn't sure he wanted them to leave even if he couldn't control his cock…his real cock and not the rooster…around them. Did he dare invite them to the house?

"You're both welcome to…uh…come up to the house for drinks if you aren't in hurry." Roman said softly, almost shyly.

"Sure why not." Seth said after exchanging a look with Dean that Roman wasn't able to read.

"Sweet." Roman said glad that the _oh shit_ he was thinking didn't slip out of his mouth. They walked back to Dean and Seth's car so they could stow their gear before turning up the path to the house. Once inside Roman orderd Sarge and Felony into their beds and the Dobermans trotted over to the thick cushions and lay down with no hesitation.

"They'll stay there until you guys take off." Roman said glancing toward Dean who sent a wary look in the dogs' direction.

"They're fine." Dean said but the movement in his throat told Roman he was still wary.

"They usually stay there in the evenings anyway. They get all worked up running around the farm so I need to get them to relax a bit. Felony is getting to old to be going as hard as he does, but he feels like he needs to keep up with the puppy." Roman said and then mentally slapped himself for rambling like a nervous teenager. "Can I get either of you a beer?" He asked needing one badly himself and watched Dean raise his eyebrows to Seth.

"I can drive home go ahead." Seth said.

"What about you Seth? Coke, water, iced tea?" He asked licking his lips at the way Seth's brown eyes darkened just a little as his name fell from Roman's lips.

"Water is fine."

"Cool." Roman said and got a couple of beers out for himself and Dean and a bottle of water for Seth before leading them into the living room. Roman motioned them to sit down to the couch while he took a seat in the recliner that had an old blanket tossed over it for the days that he didn't feeling like changing immediately after he finished working. They talked about how long the pictures would take to be edited and developed, and Roman couldn't help but notice the way that Dean was sitting still but somehow…not.

He wasn't what Roman would call twitchy, just…active. He would run the toe of one shoe back and forth on the insole of the other, or play with the cuff on his sleeve or the hem of his shirt. One of his hands rested on the armrest of the couch and his fingers would trace the seams and patterns in the upholstery if they weren't tapping. At one point while they were trying to one up each other with client horror stories, Seth slid his arm around Dean's shoulders and the blond took a deep breath and after he released it he was still. His foot didn't move, his fingers stopped playing with his shirt and his tapping and tracing stopped completely. Neither of them missed a beat in the conversation and Roman didn't think either of them was aware of what had happened.

"How long have you been doing this?" Seth asked nodding his head toward the picture window that looked out across the barns and paddocks. "Raising and training I mean."

"All my life. It was a family thing and when my parents died I bought out my sister and step brother so I could keep the farm." Roman said shrugging a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Seems like you've done pretty well with it." Seth said and tightened his grip on Dean to stop himself from nibbling that shy little half smile off of Roman's lips.

"As well as can be when I still have to pay all the bills before I get to enjoy the profits." Roman said and they all laughed.

"We feel your pain." Dean said kissing Seth's temple lightly, the movement so natural that once again Roman wasn't even sure he realized he did it.

"What about you guys? How long have you been photographers?" He asked subtly adjusting in his seat as his jeans were once again too tight.

"I went pro at twenty." Dean said.

"Nineteen for me." Seth chirped from next to him.

"And you've been working together since?" Roman asked.

"Ohh god no. We both started separately. Opposite ends of the country in fact. We've been working together for what? Six years now?" Dean asked looking at Seth.

"Almost seven I'm pretty sure." Seth said running his fingers up and down Dean's arm gently.

"Wow time flies." Dean said shaking his head. "And we've been together for…" He paused and eyed Seth again his eyebrows drawing together.

"Almost nine years." Seth said playfully swatting Dean's arm.

"Damn time flies." Dean chuckled placing another kiss to Seth's temple.

"It amazes me when couples can work together, especially for that long." Roman said sighing softly and shifting again.

"It has its ups and downs." Seth chuckled running the hand that was resting on Dean's shoulder up through his hair gently causing the blond to tip his head back and his lips to part slightly.

"I can imagine." Roman said swallowing hard while wishing it was his hair Seth was stroking his fingers though.

"It helps that we keep a lot of the business separate." Dean said sliding his tongue over his lower lip slowly. "We do plenty of work together but there are parts we do on our own. The commercial side, product photography, stuff for catalogs, that kind of stuff is almost entirely mine." He said resting his hand on Seth's knee and slowly sliding it up to his thigh, hiding his smirk at the way Roman's eyes tracked the movement.

"And I do most of the family and senior portraits." Seth said lacing his free hand with Dean's and pulling it higher on his thigh, the edge of Dean's pinky resting against his cock. "We both back each other up and fill in if the other can't keep up with bookings, but it makes it a little easier if we can work separately on a few things."

"It keeps us out of each other's hair." Dean said sliding his hand up and down slowly.

"Otherwise we but heads." Seth said sliding his legs open just slightly. "Since both of us like to be in charge." He finished and smirked when Roman's eyes snapped up from his crotch to his face.

"So did you start out doing weddings and stuff like that and then branch out?" Roman asked after coughing into his hand. He wondered if he had imagined the way they both had looked at him when Seth said they both like to be in charge, as if they wanted a reaction. His heart sped up and his breath hitched although he wasn't sure if it was because of Seth's words or the way his legs had parted for Dean's hand but he wondered if they had caught it.

"We both started as photojournalists. Used to travel all over the place and did some work for National Geographic, stuff like that." Dean said still rubbing circles on Seth's thigh.

"Yeah I saw that in your portfolio." Roman said needing to adjust again since his jeans were getting way too tight and he was glad that his voice didn't give away any of the lust burning though his veins.

"Its how we met actually." Seth said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were both on assignment in Venice and ran into each other." Seth said chuckling running his fingers through Dean's hair again watching Roman's eyes darken and his lips part slightly.

"Quite literally ran into each other." Dean said chuckling rubbing his head against Seth's hand like a cat. "I was trying to get a shot of some baskets a street vendor was selling…"

"I was trying to get a wide angle shot of the street…"

"This S.O.B. backed right into me." Dean chuckled patting Seth's thigh.

"I almost ended up in one of the baskets he was shooting." Seth said tugging gently on Dean's hair.

"I probably would have smacked you with one of them if I hadn't been so worried about damaging your camera." Dean laughed.

"Priorities?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow and digging his fingers into the arm of his chair wishing it had been his hair that Seth had tugged on, and his thigh that Dean was stroking.

"Damn right." Dean said eyeing Seth. "It was a nice camera; I wasn't going to fuck it up because its owner couldn't watch where he was going."

"Not my fault someone decided to kneel right in the middle of a busy market."

"You've never complained about when and where I kneel…" Dean started with a sly smirk at Seth but was cut off.

"Angel." Seth said blushing slightly and smacking Dean on the arm. "Sorry, this is why I usually don't let him out in public." Seth chuckled to Roman.

"He either trips you or embarrasses you?" Roman asked blinking rapidly trying to get the image of Dean on his knees in front of Seth…Hell the image of Dean on his knees in front of _him_ out of his head.

"Basically." Seth said and chuckled again.

"So why did you give up the photojournalism gig? That sounds like a dream job." Roman said swallowing hard trying to get some moisture back into his mouth.

"It was a lot of fun, and we got to see some great places but the constant traveling was getting exhausting." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"And a bit dangerous, given some parts of the world we ended up in. We decided that it was over when a stray bullet went through our hotel room window." Seth said tugging lightly on Dean's hair again.

"Whoa yeah that would probably end it for me too." Roman said shuddering slightly.

"I did a few more trips alone, but called it quits after I had my third camera in a year was stolen at gunpoint." Dean said shrugging. "Of course sometimes I wonder if wedding photography isn't just as dangerous." He finished chuckling.

"No shit." Seth added making a face.

"That bad?" Roman asked smiling a little bit.

"Hell hath no fury like a pissed off bride." Dean grimaced.

"Well I certainly envy you for getting to travel like you did." Roman said sighing. "I usually can't leave for long because of the horses, but I would kill to go to some of the places you did. Do you still travel much?"

"When it's off peak for wedding season yeah." Seth said.

"We take a lot of short trips throughout the year, skiing, hiking and the like but we try to take at least one big trip every year." Dean added.

"We finally got to go to Japan last year which was a blast even after someone screwed up his ankle on Fuji." Seth chuckled.

"Thank fuck we were on our way down the mountain at that point." Dean shuddered.

"It wasn't so bad though, once we got off the mountain. Just meant we had to spend a couple of days in our hotel room until Angel could walk again." Seth said grinning wickedly.

"If it's not too personal, I've noticed you call him Angel a few times. Nickname?" Roman asked blinking to get the mental images of the two of them holed up in a hotel bed for a few days out of his mind.

"I try to remember to call him Dean outside of the bedroom but it slips sometimes." Seth said smirking devilishly when Roman started coughing. Before the Samoan could say anything else though a door downstairs opened and close and Seth noticed Roman's body tense up.

"And that would be Randy." Roman said though grit teeth and Seth wanted to put his cock between those lips to relax the man's jaw.

"The joys of living with an ex." Roman sighed at both Seth and Dean's puzzled looks.

"An ex huh." Dean said rubbing his chin.

"It's a long story." Roman said shaking his head.

"Hey Roman didn't I ask you to quit leaving the fucking…" Randy's voice carried though the house as his footsteps pounded on the stairs and he rounded the corner, setting his jaw at the sight of Dean and Seth sitting there. "Ohh sorry I didn't realize you had company." He almost hissed.

"It's ok. You remember Dean and Seth from Summer's wedding?" Roman asked and his jaw ticked again.

"Right. Yeah I remember." Randy said offing a fake tight lipped smile.

"Did we meet at the wedding?" Dean asked cocking his head to the right and running a finger over his chin. He turned his head slightly and eyed Seth before turning back to Randy. "Hell we ran into so many people it's hard to keep track. Was…Ohh right! I didn't recognize you without the tray in your hand." He said snapping his fingers.

"What?" Randy grit out razing an eye brow.

"You were one of the waiters weren't you?" Dean asked tilting his head to the left this time.

"No I was there with…" Randy started with a growl but Roman cut him off.

"He was a friend of the groom's." Roman said trying not to laugh.

"I was there with him." Randy said throwing a glare in Roman's direction and curling his lip.

"Well that explains why I didn't recognize you." Dean said with a sweet smile. "I was too busy staring at him the entire time."

Roman was glad he didn't have anything in his mouth even though he choked on his own breath. He couldn't decide if it was Dean's swipe at Randy or the implied flirtation with him and it hadn't helped when Seth made a casual gesture of scratching his jaw, drawing Roman's gaze and making him aware of the smaller man's barley contained snickers. Dean somehow managed to maintain a perfectly straight face.

"Well I have a few things I need to take care of." Randy said his jaw ticking. "I'll let you all get back to your conversation." He grit out narrowing his eyes at Dean. "It was good seeing you two again."

"Likewise." Dean said with an innocent smile that made it almost impossible for Roman to contain his laughter until he heard Randy's bedroom door shut downstairs.

"You're an ass you know that." Seth chuckled elbowing Dean.

"What? What did I do?" Dean asked innocently batting his eyelashes and holding his palms up.

"Sorry about him. He has no social graces." Seth sighed turning his amused gaze to Roman, biting his lip at the tears in the Samoan's eyes and wishing there was an entirely different reason behind it. One that involved Roman bound and gagged, naked with lines from a whip showing up on the bronzed skin of his back and ass with a vibrator inside him, begging to be able to cum.

"Don't worry about it." Roman said wiping his eyes after calming his laughter a little. "I'll hear about it later but the expression on his face was fucking priceless."

"Yeah but we don't make it a habit of going to client's houses and ripping on their house mates." Seth said trying to give Dean a disapproving glare, but the blond just batted his eyes again and all three men broke down into laughter once more.

Eventually Randy's intrusion was forgotten and they went back to their conversation, but it wasn't long before Seth and Dean needed to head out to close down their studio. Roman noticed that they seemed a little reluctant to leave, but with a promise to call in a few days when the photos were ready, of course Roman told them he was more then happy to come pick them up rather then having them mailed and with that the two photographers left.

Roman watched their tail lights disappear down the driveway from the living room window and he shivered thinking about how the two of them affected him. Movement from the other room had him clenching his fists and drawing in a deep aggravated breath. Seth and Dean might have gone but Roman was far from alone, and he went into the kitchen to find out what Randy had been pissed off by earlier, before he had realized there were other people around.

"What were you asking me about? When you came up the stairs?" Roman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Randy paused and then shook his head before turning to Roman. "Fuck I don't remember."

"Guess it wasn't important then." Roman said gritting his teeth. Obviously it had been important enough to warrant Randy getting on his case even if the idiot had forgotten about it a half hour later.

"So how did the shoot go?" Randy asked eyeing Roman.

"Good. I'll have to have them back to get action shots of Disaster though." Roman said as he put the empty beer and water bottles by the sink. "He was still limping this morning so I didn't want to push him."

"I'm sure having them back would be such a hardship." Randy said, his lips thinning.

"It would be expensive." Roman said quietly dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Maybe they'll give you a discount. You know for being a repeat customer." Randy said sipping his beer and studying Roman. "I didn't realize you had gotten so chummy with them."

"Is that a problem?" Roman asked leaning against the counter and bringing his eyes up to look at Randy.

"No of course not." Randy said eyeing the living room and curling his lip like he could still see the two men sitting in there. "They're not the friendliest in the world are they."

"They were pretty friendly with me." Roman shrugged.

"So I noticed." Randy muttered taking another drink quickly.

Roman thought about pressing the issue, admitting that there had been some not so subtle flirting happening, and ohh fucking god did he ever want both of them to fuck him blind, but Roman wasn't in the mood for an argument so he changed the subject.

"Did you get a call back about that interview?" He asked leaning back on his elbows and crossing his ankles.

"No. And they said if they were interested I'd hear back by tonight." Randy sighed. "Guess its back to square one." He said shrugging.

"How about sending out more then one application this time?" Roman said as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Actually I found something that's practically guaranteed…" Randy said shifting his weight as Roman cut him off.

"Yeah yeah I've heard that before. This last one was practically guaranteed, and so was the last one." Roman growled.

"I'm doing the best I can here. The job market sucks what more do you want me to do?" Randy spat glaring.

"Send out more then one app for starters?" Roman said fisting his hands." And I told you Summer can get you in with the temp agency and…"

"I'm not working at a temp agency."

"Why the fuck not." Roman glared.

"Because it's shit work? Because its temporary shit work? And how the hell am I supposed to get an apartment when I'm only on a temp contract?"

"Well at least you would have income so you can help out while you're still here." Roman snarled. "Or at the very least save some money for a security deposit on your new place." He sighed and put his hand up. "You know what? Fuck it I don't want to argue about this anymore tonight. Just fucking let me know when you find a damn job." He sighed and started out of the kitchen.

"Why are you suddenly in such a hurry to kick me out?" Randy snapped narrowing his eyes on Roman, who stopped and turned around.

"Besides the fact that you've been dragging your feet about it for months?"

"I'm not dragging my feet." Randy hissed as he glared.

"You aren't making any effort to pick them up either."

"Whatever." Randy said and slammed his beer bottle down hard enough to make Roman jump. "Well if my presence is such an inconvenience just give me a heads up when you've got company over and I'll make myself scarce."

"So now I'm the bad guy because I had a couple of people over tonight? In my own home?" Roman asked biting the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tasted blood.

"Ohh right. I forgot it's _your _house."

"Isn't it?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok look its just…hard. Coming home and finding…" Randy started but stopped with a deep exhale.

"Finding me with a couple of guys? Emphasis on couple in case you hadn't picked up on that." Roman growled. "No more. Not tonight." Roman snapped holding up his hand when Randy went to say something else.

"Look they were just here to do photos for the horses, but even if they had been here for something else." Roman sighed thinking about how much he wished the two of them had been here for something else. "The fact is, I need to move on. It's over Randy and as long as we're still living together things might get weird. We just have to deal with it."

Randy dropped his gaze to the floor and his mouth worked but nothing came out, and Roman's stomach clenched as he hoped that Randy wouldn't turn this into another conversation like they had the week before. Or twice the week before that. They weren't getting back together and Randy needed to realize that. There was nothing left for the two of them. Finally Randy pulled another beer from the refrigerator and stalked out of the room.

Roman listened until his heavy foot steps had faded and his bedroom door slammed shut before letting out his breath. He felt bad for Randy, the man didn't want what was between them to be over and Roman hated that it was hurting him so badly but it needed to happen. Randy needed to realize that he wasn't going to stop hurting until he moved on. And out.

Roman rubbed his eyes trying to forget Randy, the pair that had walked out his front door a little while ago coming to the front of his thoughts. They may have been mutually spoken for but that didn't stop Roman from fantasizing about them. And it hadn't stopped them from…flirting wasn't the right word, but…being suggestive? The comment about Seth playing with Roman's cock made him shiver. The memory of Dean striking his own hand with that riding crop raised goose bumps on Roman's skin. If only the man knew what it had done to him, Roman thought. Maybe he did…Maybe that's why he had looked right at Roman when he did it. Twice.

Roman shook his head, he wasn't able to work out the dynamic of their relationship, there was a presence about both of them wasn't exactly what Roman would call intimidating…but it somehow was. In spite of that, or possibly because of it he had been drawn to them from the minute he set eyes on them at the wedding. He couldn't put his finger on why, but Roman had the strangest feeling that either of them could put him on his knees with one look. That, or it was all in his head and he was projecting his frustrated desires onto the two gorgeous men.

"_You can play with Roman's cock later." _God damn.

"_Hey Seth, think we should get one of these?"_

_Smack_

"_Sure we can get one but who would we use it on?" _

Fuck. He wasn't projecting a fucking thing. Roman shivered thinking that even though they had been here as professionals, and he their paying client, he felt that he was also their prey. Roman hadn't missed the smirk on Seth's face when Dean had hit his hand with the crop. Or the look they exchanged when he had said he didn't take orders nearly enough. The two of them had caught his scent, taken his bait. Or maybe Roman had taken theirs…Maybe Dean had asked that question for a reason. Maybe they _were_ feeling him out the way Roman had been feeling _them_ out. He could dream anyway.

Roman sighed and told himself that he was getting into the shower to sooth his tense muscles and drown out the sounds of Randy being alive, and it was mostly true but he wanted to lose himself in the endless fantasies of Seth and Dean that were running though his brain without being disturbed. By the time he got under the water Randy could have come into the room screaming bloody murder and Roman wouldn't have even noticed. He was rock hard, just like he had been the night he left their studio and he needed to relieve the tension.

Roman couldn't focuses on one single fantasy as his hand circled his cock and stroked it slowly. He closed his eyes and picked up his pace, stroking as fast and hard as he could, closing his eyes clenching his jaw, imagining Dean's cool breath on the wet skin of his neck, Seth's hand gripping his hair while Roman sucked the man's cock. Or Dean stroking himself while Seth forced himself deeper inside Roman's ass.

"Fuck!" Roman hissed, his hand not stilling, just the thought of the two of them naked, stroking, sucking, kissing, fucking, looking at him, looking at each other, it didn't matter what image he focused on they all drove him insane. His legs shook violently and he didn't know nor care if they would stay under him, he could do this on his knees if he had too. He braced his shaking free arm on the tiles of the shower and kept stroking, imagining and going out of his fucking mind.

Kneeling in front of Seth, sucking on his cock and looking up at those lust filled brown eyes. Pinned down while Dean fucked him hard. Seth gripping his hair while making him beg and _ohh fuck would he ever beg._ His breath caught and his strokes became erratic, his balls tightening as he fought for his Seth and Dean controlled release. The crop in Dean's hand. The crop across his skin. Leather, pain, pleasure, _fuck yes_. Kneeling, begging, pleading, _god yes fuck me harder._

Roman groaned and dropped his head against the arm that was braced against the wall as his orgasm ripped through his body, and he kept his eyes screwed shut even after the tremors of his release passed. He just needed a few minutes, and then he would step back into the reality that he was alone in his bathroom instead of between Seth and Dean. He finally opened his eyes and took a few slow deep breaths. He didn't remember leaning on the tiled wall for support but that was the only thing holding him up at the moment.

Roman pushed himself up and under the water, letting the warmth flow over his hair and down his body, the tingling in his cock fading but the ache in his wrist and elbow becoming prominent, and the mental images of Dean and Seth still didn't stop. They were dressed now but no less mouthwatering. Exchanging subtle looks, asking loaded questions, gazes flicking toward each other. You can play with Roman's cock later. Leather crop connecting to Dean's palm, and Roman hoped to god he hadn't imagined any of it. _Tell me you're the hunters, and I will gladly be your fucking prey._

* * *

><p><strong>So Roman lost it! Poor man ;) Feed mah addiction plzy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was after eight when Dean leaned on the door of their home office watching Seth, who was still on the computer clicking away as his brow furrowed at something on the screen. His duel toned hair was still wet from his shower and he hadn't bothered to put on anything more then jeans after.

"Being a workaholic again?" He called out watching a water droplet slide from Seth's hair and track its way down his tanned shoulders before disappearing behind the back of the chair.

"I'm always a workaholic." Seth said his eyes flicking up from the screen grinning as he took in Dean's form also only wearing a pair of jeans with his own hair wet and messy in the mirror on the wall.

"Any chance I can pry you away from your toiling to help make something for dinner?"

"I'll be done in a few." Seth said focusing on the monitor again, reaching out to pet Trouble, his cat. She was the one piece of clutter he allowed on the desk and even she had her designated spot. The cat was curled up in her bed but her orange stripped tail passive aggressively encroached on Seth's mouse pad.

"Sure Sethie." Dean said pushing away from the door frame and heading toward Seth. "I've heard that

before. You would starve if I didn't drag you out of here from time to time."

"Ohh you do the same thing." Seth said laughing playfully.

"Ok I'll give you that but you're the one doing it tonight, it's after eight."

"Really? Damn. No wonder I'm getting a headache then." Seth said blowing out his breath and rubbing his eyes.

"Its time to eat something. The work will still be here later." Dean said kneading Seth's shoulders lightly.

"Just a few more pictures." Seth said groaning as his head dropped forward. "I'm almost done with the Danielson wedding."

"You need to eat."

"I need to finish!" Seth said and shrugged his shoulders in a half hearted attempt to shrug Dean's hands off his skin, moaning when Dean just dug his fingers in just below the base of his neck. "You're evil." He moaned again.

"No Sethie if I were evil I would do this." Dean said and leaned down kissing behind Seth's ear, slowly trailing kisses down over his neck and shoulder. "Don't make me beg Seth."

"You keep doing this and the only place you're going to convince me to go is the bedroom. " Seth said and shivered turning in his chair sliding his hands to the back of Dean's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"We'll get there too now come on." Dean said pulling back and dropping a kiss on the tip of Seth's nose.

"You're such a fucking tease."

"Just giving you a preview of what's to come after we've eaten. Don't make me start moving things around on you're desk."

"Argh you win, you win I'm coming." Seth sighed.

"Not yet but you will be." Dean shot over his shoulder as he left the room and Seth chuckled as he followed.

They prepared dinner together, taking every opportunity to touch each other. When Dean needed pepper from the spice rack over Seth's head he rested a hand on the duel toned man's bare back. When Seth wanted something out of a drawer beside Dean he made sure to kiss the blonds neck as he stopped beside him. They made lingering eye contact, rested their hands on each other's asses when there was only need for one being used, shared long lingering kisses just for the hell of it, all subtly preparing each other for what would come later.

"I swear he's a sub. He has to be." Dean said kissing Seth's shoulder again. "That or he wants to be."

"Too bad he's with Randy." Seth said reaching for a piece of cheese to grate and laughing when Dean smacked at his hand.

"I wonder what their deal is. Roman said he was an ex but they still live together? And they don't seem to like each other very much."

"Yeah seems like Roman doesn't like Randy more though." Seth mused and placed the grated cheese off to the side as Dean stirred the pot of sauce.

"Can't imagine why." Dean said dryly. "Douche bag ex or not I would kill to find out if Roman's really a sub. I'm telling you that boy has sub written all over him."

"You think so?" Seth said rubbing his cheek absently.

"He made those comments about giving up control. He said it in the studio the other day too."

"But what business owner hasn't Dean? How many of our subs have been business owners, CEO's and the like? It's practically a job requirement." Seth sighed wanting badly to believe that Roman was in fact a sub.

"Aside from us you mean?" Dean asked chuckling.

"Yeah but come on when have we ever played by the rules?" Seth laughed.

"Good point. But I've been getting this vibe off him ever since the wedding Seth."

"At least I know I'm not hallucinating." Seth sighed again. "I've gotten the same vibe from him, but I kept wondering if I was seeing it because I wanted to see it. Any idea on how we can broach the subject with him?"

"Wait until he comes in to pick up his pictures and slip 'Are you kinky and can we fuck you' into the conversation?" Dean said hanging a dish towel back on its rack on the front of a cabinet.

"Of course!" Seth said pretending to smack his forehead with his palm. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Well its better then beating around the bush." Dean glared playfully.

"There's a lot of room between beating around the bush and crashing into it with a Mack truck, setting it on fire and then dropping a nuke on it for good measure." Seth laughed.

"But at least then we would know." Dean said innocently holding his palms up, smirking.

"Yeah except he is still our client. If he was just some guy we just met sure, but he's not. He's the brother of a client too."

"True. I suppose Summer wouldn't let us shoot her wedding if she knew we made a pass at her brother." Dean shot over his shoulder as he slid the lasagna they had assembled into the oven.

"You know what I meant." Seth said smacking Dean's ass playfully.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm just trying to figure out how we can approach him without being to forward and not to mention unprofessional." Dean said snickering at Seth.

"We'll come up with something. We just need to figure out how to subtly feel him out a little more." Seth said wiping down the counter.

"Feel him out and see if he'll let us feel him up?" Dean smirked again.

"Or tie him up." Seth replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Think he would go for that?"

"God I hope so. Whether its Roman or not we really need another sub." Seth sighed as Dean came up behind him and pulled him back into his warm body kissing his neck softly. "Mmm I know you've been missing that." Seth whispered relaxing back into Dean's embrace. "Having someone to tie up and take orders from you."

"Oh god yes." Dean growled nipping at Seth's shoulder. "I think someone else has been missing a few things about a sub too."

"I may have." Seth moaned tilting his head to give Dean better access.

"Maybe? How long has it been since you've been inside someone Sethie." Dean asked slowly trailing his finger tips down Seth's chest tracing the indents of his abs. "You'd love to fuck him wouldn't you?"

"Fucking god damn right I would." Seth moaned clenching his stomach muscles under Dean's fingers.

"Think he likes it rough?" Dean whispered sliding his hand down and cupping Seth's erection, gently kneading it though the denim of his jeans.

"God I hope so." Seth moaned out grinding his hips into Dean's palm.

"I would love to watch you fuck him. Think he moans when he comes? Or roars?" Dean whispered in Seth's ear pressing his own erection into the smaller man's ass.

"I have no idea but I want to find out." Seth groaned trying to decide if he wanted to press his ass back into Dean's erection or press his own cock forward into Dean's hand.

"Me too. I do know what you sound like when you cum though Sethie, and I want to hear it again. Right now." Dean hissed and gripped Seth's cock hard using both his grip on Seth's cock and his body at Seth's back to guide the smaller man toward their bedroom. "Good thing we have time before dinner is done."

Once inside the door Dean turned Seth and shoved him against the wall hard enough to make the smaller man grunt. For a moment they just stared at each other, and then Seth licked his lips slowly, and Dean's eyes darkened just before his lips sought out Seth's again. His fingers went to the snap of Seth's skinny jeans, yanking them open and pushing them down his toned thighs, his own jeans following seconds later. Seth pushed him toward the bed, backing him up until his knees hit and Dean's back connected to the mattress with Seth's body following him down pinning him momentarily.

Before the sheets had even warmed any from their body heat Dean flipped Seth off him and pinned him down, their lips connecting again, bare cocks rubbing against each other. Seth tried to switch their positions once again but hissed out his breath and stilled when he felt Dean's fingers circle his cock.

"Like that?" Dean asked kissing along Seth's neck as his hand slowly stroked along his cock, the tip of his thumb playing gently over the slit.

"You know I do." Seth moaned pushing his hips into Dean's hand harder.

"I fucking love it when you're this horny." Dean growled moving up to take Seth's ear lobe between his teeth, biting down gently loving the way the smaller mans body shuddered under him and his cock pulsed against his hand. "I think someone's been thinking filthy thoughts tonight." Dean whispered pulling back slightly when Seth slid his hand into Dean's hair and bit his lip.

"You've been thinking about fucking him haven't you." Dean growled tightening his grip on Seth's cock when the half blond gripped his hair tighter and groaned. "I bet you would love to have him cuffed and on his knees in front of you. Would you make him beg for your cock Sethie?" Dean whispered leaning down and kissing just below Seth's ear, stroking his cock just a little harder and faster.

"Fuck…" Seth hissed releasing his grip on Dean's hair and fisting his hands in the sheet beneath him instead.

"Soon Sethie. You would make him beg wouldn't you?" Dean growled placing teasing bites along Seth's collar bone and shoulder. "Just to torture him until you gave him what he wanted wouldn't you." Dean murmured kissing down Seth's chest and flicking his tongue over his nipple smirking when the smaller man shuddered under him. "Would you do that to him?"

"Fuck yes." Seth hissed arching his back as Dean bit down lightly on his nipple.

"While I watched?" Dean asked and Seth whimpered as his cock twitched in Dean's hand. "Tell me Sethie. Would you cuff him, make him beg and then fuck him while he's helpless to do anything except take it?" Dean whispered smirking when Seth shut his eyes tight and rocked his hips trying to fuck Dean's hand.

"Would you…" Dean started while nibbling across Seth's lower lip but was cut off by Seth's broken plea.

"Fuck me."

"Soon Sethie. First I want you too…"

"Angel please!" Seth moaned and Dean shivered as his Dom nicknamed rolled off of Seth's tongue. "I want…I need…Please…" Seth half moaned half whined licking his lips slowly, looking up into Dean's eyes. "Please fuck me now."

Dean shuddered and leaned up, reaching across the bed and pulled out the drawer that held their lube and condoms, ripping the condom open and sliding it onto his cock, and then adding lube as fast as his shaking hands could. "Fuck I need to be inside you Sethie." Dean groaned once he had the condom on.

He was about to order Seth to get onto his knees, but the smaller man pushed hard against Dean's shoulders while lifting his hips, forcing the blond over onto his back. Dean growled and was about to flip them again when Seth pinned his wrists beside his head and kissed him hard, slanting his lips, clashing their teeth, rocking his hips to brush their cocks together.

"Let me fuck you." Dean moaned and freed his hands, his fingers slashing though the air to find purchase on Seth's skin; His hips, his chest, his hair…anywhere. Seth kissed him again hard, aggressive, violent and finally Seth sat up enough to allow Dean to guide his cock to his tight hole.

"Fuck Seth!" Dean hissed as the smaller man lowered slowly onto his cock, a low moan dragging from his lips. Dean rested his hands on Seth's hips as he rose and fell slowly a few times, biting his lip, throwing his head back as he picked up speed.

"Fuck Sethie you feel incredible." Dean moaned pushing his hips up hard to meet the smaller mans bouncing, dragging the nails of one hand up Seth's chest and pinching his nipples while the other circled Seth's leaking cock. "Just like that Sethie. Fuck just like that." Dean growled stroking his hand hard over Seth's cock in time to their pounding hips. Dean felt his balls drawing up, his orgasm on the brink when Seth stopped.

"Fuck Seth!" Dean growled and glared up at his partner, sighing when Seth leaned down and kissed him hard.

"I want you behind me. Fucking me hard." Seth whispered and Dean nearly fell apart again.

"Then you had better turn around." He growled hoping Seth wouldn't make him beg. Or maybe Seth was hoping that Dean would make _him_ beg. It wasn't below either of them to do just that. Dean sighed with relief when Seth just moved off of him and slowly turned around, and he waisted no time pushing Seth's shoulders down into the mattress and ramming his cock back inside the smaller man's tight heat.

Seth groaned and shivered when Dean slammed back inside him, his fingers clawing at the sheets under his body, pushing back against Dean's violent thrusts. The feeling of Dean's fingers and nails digging into his hips and then sliding down and circling his cock made Seth moan low and long.

"Fuck! Angel please." Seth groaned. "Just…I'm almost…Fuck!" He shouted his body shuddering as he felt Dean slam into the spot inside him that made him see stars, and his fingers ripped though the sheets as he felt Dean's body jerk over him and the blond emptied into the condom with a hoarse shout before slumping over his body.

"Don't go anywhere Sethie I'll be right back." Dean whispered moving Seth's sweat slicked hair to the side and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck before pulling out and going to dispose of the condom. When he came back Seth was reclined against the pillows, one hand tucked behind his head and the other slowly stroking his rock hard cock, his eyes closed and biting his lip. Dean made his way to the bed and slapped Seth's hand away from his cock, loving the way those brown eyes, so full of lust snapped open.

"You weren't taking care of yourself without me were you?" Dean purred wrapping his hand around Seth's cock and stroking slowly.

"Absolutely not. Just warming myself up for you, since you're going to suck my cock." Seth moaned batting his eyelashes.

"Is that right?" Dean chuckled raising an eyebrow and squeezing Seth's cock just a little bit tighter.

"Yes."

"And when did I agree to this?" Dean asked kissing Seth lightly, pushing against his shoulders and forcing him all the way down so he was flat on his back.

"Were you going to let me get blue balls?" Seth whined as Dean held his lips just out of reach when he tried to take more from the kiss.

"Of course not Sethie. I haven't decided how I'm going to make you cum yet though. Maybe I want to do this." Dean said squeezing harder on Seth's cock making the half blond suck in his breath and bite his lip.

"I want you to suck me off." Seth moaned brokenly raising his hips off the bed slightly.

"Do you?" Dean asked and stroked Seth's cock faster when he opened his mouth and the only thing that came out was a long low groan.

"I think you're enjoying this." Dean said slowing his hand to a crawl that he knew would drive Seth mad.

"Yeah…but…Ohh fuck I want you to suck my cock." Seth moaned his back arching as he took a deep breath, licked his lips, and shut his eyes tightly. "FUCK! Please Angel."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Dean whispered as he released Seth's cock and moved his body so he was on top, kissing his neck and working his way slowly down Seth's hard beautiful body, shifting his hips so his own cock rubbed against Seth's rock hard and leaking one. Dean kissed across Seth's chest, flicking his tongue out across his nipple.

Seth's eyes snapped open when Dean dragged his tongue over his nipple, and his fingers found their way to the mop of blond hair, his nails raking across Dean's scalp lightly. He shivered and moaned when Dean dragged his cheek across his chest and down his abs, the slight stubble abrading his skin. His body jerked feeling a warm breath blow across one of his abs, a cool one across the next. He felt Dean's chin graze the tip of his cock so softly he thought he might have imagined it if the soft touch didn't happen a second time.

"Fuck you're such a god damn tease Angel." Seth whimpered clenching his fists in the sheets.

"I am." Dean murmured drawing a small circle centimeters above the head of Seth's cock with the tip of his tongue before blowing cool air over the spot. "And you like it don't you?"

"It's frustrating as fuck." Seth moaned softly.

"I see. Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked sliding his tongue across Seth's abs, just barley touching the tip of his leaking cock as he did.

"No." Seth hissed, his stomach muscles clenching beautifully. "Don't you fucking dare stop."

"That's what I thought." Dean chuckled pulling back slightly before running his tongue along the base of Seth's clean shaven cock, smirking at the way the smaller man's whole body seized. He did it again, slower this time and once more when Seth let out a string of strangled curses. Dean ran the tip of his tongue from the base of Seth's cock all the way up to the head slow enough that he knew he was making the smaller man out of his mind before sliding his lips around the head.

Seth moaned moving his hand from the bed to Dean's head as the blond took his cock into his warm mouth an inch at a time. Down a little and then back up. Down a little farther and then completely out of his mouth, cool air fanning across the tip, and then back down again. Seth groaned and pushed down on Dean's head, not hard enough to make the blond choke but hard enough to make Dean realize that he wasn't _asking_ for Dean to take him deeper.

They always played along the thin line of mutual control, neither of them gaining or relinquishing the upper hand for long. Dean would take control and then Seth would take it back. Seth would give Dean some control and Dean would hand it back moments later. Seth led, Dean followed, Dean led Seth followed.

But deep down they both craved a surrender neither was willing to give. Complete unhesitating surrender, total submission and if they had read him right, Roman might be the one to give it to them. Dean shuddered thinking about having Roman give up complete control to them and took Seth deeper in his mouth, groaning when Seth arched his back and moaned.

Dean usually didn't have any problems focusing solely on sucking Seth's cock, but other images where running though his brain tonight and he had a feeling Seth knew it. Roman sucking Seth's cock like he was doing now. Roman on his knees, begging for the right to make one of them cum and for permission to cum himself. Roman pushed up against a bed, a chair or a wall begging for Seth to fuck him fast and hard the way Dean knew Seth ached to fuck _someone._"

Dean slid down on Seth's cock taking him into his throat, making the smaller man's entire body tremble. The soft whimper that fell from Seth's lips raised goose bumps on Dean's spine and Seth's cock twitched in his throat. Dean moved faster, sliding his warm wet mouth over Seth's cock the way that he knew would drive him crazy,

"Fuck! Just…Ohh fucking god." Seth whimpered, his head thrashing side to side on the bed, his fingers tightening in Dean's hair slightly. "Jesus fucking…Fuck! Dean!" Seth groaned and whimpered, his body tensing, his hot cum sliding down Dean's throat.

Dean didn't stop moving as he tasted Seth's cum on his tongue, savoring the salty sweetness until Seth's fingers tightened in his hair enough to make his head stop moving. Dean slowly rose up, dragging his tongue and teeth over Seth's cock, loving the shudders wracking the toned body under him, and crawled up to lay next to the smaller man, sliding his fingers gently along Seth's cheek.

"I so needed that." Seth slurred looking at Dean though half closed eyes.

"You always need a blowjob." Dean chuckled tucking Seth against his chest.

"And you always deliver so we're alright aren't we."

"Indeed." Dean chuckled tilting Seth's chin up for a soft kiss, sliding his hands under the sweat slicked back.

"I love you my Guardian Angel." Seth slurred sleepily.

"I love you too Sethie." Dean chuckled running his fingers though Seth's hair.

"Even if I told you that yes I had been thinking dirty thoughts about Roman all day?"

"Especially if you tell me that." Dean whispered shuddering.

"And yes I want to fuck him while you watch." Seth said looking up at Dean with wide brown eyes finally answering the question from before.

"Fucking god we would have so much fun with him if he were game." Dean sighed. "Think there's any way we can get his attention without looking too unprofessional?

"I don't think that will be part of the problem." Seth laughed.

"So maybe we could…"

"No Dean." Seth said putting a finger to Dean's lips. We'll figure it out but subtlety is the name of the game here."

"Fiiiiine. We'll do it your way." Dean pouted.

"I knew you would see the light. Now how about dinner?"

"Good idea." Dean said sitting up and pulling Seth up behind him. "The sooner we eat the sooner we can get back in bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Tru! I knew what you ment and like you said I myself should probably explains better too lol. I really just ment that I was one of those people who always wrote Roman into basicly a dom role before this story :p You're comment was absolutely fine btw it just had me thinking! And you get another mention ;9<strong>

**It was snowing here this morning...Just so you all know. All the dogs were running around the yard trying to catch snowflakes when I let them out lol. It was comedy gold.**

**And sheesh only four chapters in (because this one wasn't up yet) and its already got 2200 views...You all like sub Roman don't you! Anywhoooo your reviews are my drugs so feed mah addiction plzy! Huggles!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Reigns?"

"Hmm?" Roman said looking up at AJ as she stepped back into the lobby from the studio room.

"This client is going to take a bit longer then they thought, but they should be out soon." AJ said going over to her desk and fixing up some files on top of it.

"It's ok; I'm not in a hurry." Roman said drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in absently.

"It's time for me to get out of here though but I'll leave you in their capable hands." She said gathering up her coat and shutting off her computer.

"Alright." Roman smiled, thinking about how much he wished he could be in their capable hands. He leaned forward in the chair resting his elbows on his knees scanning the portfolios on the table in front of him even though he had looked though all of them the last time he was here as AJ went about her evening routine.

_Bridal. Landscape. Senior Portrait. 18 And Over. Family Portrait._

Wait 18 And Over? Roman though raising an eyebrow. That hadn't been there last time. He looked at the leather bound book and then glanced at the closed door to the studio and then his eyes went back to the little book that was begging him to pick it up. He would just have a peak, Roman thought his curiosity getting the better of him as he reached out and picked up the portfolio sitting back in his chair quickly.

He flipped open the book and two things became immediately clear. The first was the reason for the age restriction; though none of the pictures showed anything that could be classified as pornographic they were more then a little suggestive. Models were dressed in everything from leather to shadow, some posing alone some with others. The second thing that was clear was that when it came to this kind of photography Seth and Dean were fucking talented.

Roman didn't know much about photography but he had always loved erotic artwork and holy _fuck_ these pictures were breathtaking. He had to stare at some of them for a few moments just because the angles and shadows intrigued him as much as the eroticism and, in some cases sexual tension did.

"Good night Mr. Reigns." AJ said and Roman nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Have a good one." Roman said looking up from the book with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Will do." She said but furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze landed on the portfolio in Roman's lap. "Ohh I didn't realize they had left that book out. We usually keep it put away incase someone brings their kids in."

"I wondered about that." Roman said with a quiet laugh that he hoped didn't sound forced.

"If you don't mind could you give it to one of the boys when they come out? I tell them to put their toys away but…" She shook her head and gestured to the book in Roman's lap.

"I'll make sure to give it to them."

"Great, thank you and goodnight." She said and left Roman alone in the studio with the little black book of risqué photos. One in particular held his attention; a close up of a hand, long, masculine fingers with a few dark hairs sprinkled across the back of the hand and wrist lifting a male model's chin. Judging by the angles, Roman guess the model to be quite a bit lower then whomever was touching his face, sitting perhaps…maybe kneeling, The model's eyes were intense, gazing up in adoration at…Someone. Everything was crystal clear from the crisp lines of a small paw print tattoo on the inside of the wrist to the dusting of hair that made Roman's fingers itch to feel it.

The book was page after page of similar work, simple images that left a lot to the imagination even though there was more then enough nudge to get you to think about what was happening outside the frames. Seth and Dean were obviously open minded, at least when it came to what they would shoot for their clients…As far as Roman knew they had completely boring, missionary with the lights off sex life on their own, but they had no qualms about photographing someone with more exotic tastes.

The door to the studio opened and Roman damn near jumped out of his skin for the second time in five minutes when Seth appeared. Roman didn't have time to inconspicuously close the book and put it back on the table, so when Seth stepped out of that room there was no way for him to deny he had been flipping though it.

"Hey we're just about done here…" Seth said and paused, his lips twitching as he looked at the book in Roman's lap. The Samoan had taken their bait. "I see you found some of our more questionable work." He said grinning.

"I guess I did." Roman said blushing and looking down at the book in his lap. Seth hadn't seemed surprised at all that Roman had found it. "This is amazing work by the way." He said a little shyly.

"Thanks. We um…have another book of similar work, but we keep it under lock and key for obvious reasons." Seth said watching Roman intently, hoping that he would step a little farther into their trap.

"A bit racier then this?" Roman asked licking his suddenly dry lips swallowing hard.

"Just a bit." Seth said his intense brown eyes narrowing just slightly on Roman's lips. "I can get it for you if you want."

"Uhh…Sure…Yeah…Yeah sure." Roman rambled looking down at the book in his lap again. If curiosity had gotten the best of him to pick up this book, it had him by the balls to look at _that_ book.

"It's um…Well if it won't make you think strangely of us." Seth said holding out his hand for the book in Roman's lap.

"I'm assuming there aren't any pictures involving livestock?" Roman asked holding the book out to Seth hoping the other man didn't notice the slight tremor in his hand.

"Good god no. We post those on the internet." Seth laughed taking the book from Roman, letting his fingers caress the Samoan's slightly before pulling back.

"Well in that case I'm sure I'd love to see it." Roman said swallowing hard, resisting the urge to run his own fingers across the skin where Seth's had been.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Seth said chuckling as he went over to his desk and set the book down, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the drawer on the right.

"Seth you coming?" Dean's voice carried from the studio as Seth went back over to Roman and held out a book similar to the one he had just taken away.

"Be right there." Seth called over his shoulder as Roman grasped the book. "Enjoy." He said still holding the book.

"Will do." Roman said his eyes drawn to a shadow under the watchband on Seth's wrist. No not a shadow he realized…a tattoo. The bottom edge of the tattoo he had noticed in the picture where the hand was raising the chin of the model. He raised his eyes from Seth's wrist to the man's eyes and swallowed hard when Seth winked at him before releasing the book and moving back over to the studio room, disappearing though the door with a click.

Roman licked his dry lips and looked down at the book in his hand. _18 And Over. By Request Only._ What the hell was in this book that was too much for the other one? Roman flipped it open and his mouth watered from the very first page. He had been curious about all thinks kink and BDSM for awhile but he had kept it to himself since Randy never would have gotten involved in something 'that weird' as he called it. Dean and Seth obviously weren't so inhibited, at least as far as their work went.

He had never seen a more beautiful collection of kinky erotic art. Women meticulously bound in ropes and chains. A naked male model with tattoos across his arms, chest, and shoulders kneeling in front of another man clad in black leather pants. Welts scoring the bare back of the same model, arched in what Roman thought was pain…or ecstasy. Maybe both.

The pictures were mostly black and white but a few had a single color to draw attention to one part of the image. A female model with her hands bound behind her back was kneeling naked in one picture, the only color the brilliant dark blue of the blind fold she wore. Another picture showed a woman's nails raking across skin, her nails a bright blood red.

One particular model appeared in several of the pictures, the one with the tattoos and lip ring, and he was naked in all of them except for a gag in one, a blindfold in a few others. In one he was kneeling, looking up at someone off camera with the same expression of adoration in the picture Roman had seen of Seth's hand holding up his chin.

Roman turned the page and sucked in his breath, his lips parting slightly. The next photo was the same model…and Seth. Roman could barely breathe looking at the picture; Seth standing behind the model, the only clothing on either of them was the blind fold that covered the models eyes. They were both shirtless and the picture extended just far enough over their hips to imply that they weren't wearing anything else. The model's head was tilted back and to the side, exposing his neck to Seth, whose lips were nearly touching the skin there. The only color in the picture was the bright blond of half of Seth's hair as he looked right at the camera, his eyes devilish.

Roman swore that Seth's eyes in the picture were looking right at him, and he shuddered as if he could feel Seth's breath on his neck like he was the naked, blindfolded model in the picture. Remembering he had to breathe to stay conscious Roman turned the page. The same model still with Seth but it was zoomed closer, Seth's lips near the model's ear now, parted slightly as if her were speaking. The way the model was biting his lip had Roman wondering just what it was that Seth had said to him.

Across from that one was a picture of the camera zoomed in on Dean, a riding crop resting across the back of his neck with his arms out to the sides slightly, wrists draped over it from behind, with an expression of '_yeah you want some of this' _on his face.

"_Hey Seth, think we should get one of these?"_

_Smack_

"_Sure we can get one but who the hell are we going to use it on?"_

Roman shifted in his chair and it wasn't just the suggestiveness of the pictures that made his jeans uncomfortably tight it was _them_. It didn't surprise him at all that they both modeled, two men with bodies like theirs and an eye for erotic photography. If it wasn't natural progression, Roman didn't know what was.

Seeing them like this made Roman feel oddly voyeuristic, as if he wasn't just seeing posed images but peeking into their bedroom window. His pants wouldn't have been tighter, his breathing no less ragged, his pulse no less fast then if he had stumbled across a sex tape of them on the internet, or walked into a room to see them in a compromising position.

He hadn't even seen that much of them in the pictures, just a slash of skin here or a peak at some muscle there or a look in this or that one, but the raw sensuality in every picture whether they had taken it or appeared in it sent shivers down Roman's spine and took his breath away. He already knew he was hopelessly attracted to both of them and that was before he had seen this display of their physical beauty, their creativity and their unashamed sexuality. And because he loved to torment himself he kept right on turning the pages, teasing himself with the images of Seth and Dean, his breath hitching and his hands gripping the edges of the book tightly when he flipped to the last page. He couldn't breathe looking down at the most arousing picture he had ever seen in his life.

It was Seth partly in profile, from his bare shoulders up, his head thrown back, lips pulled back in a grimace, eyes tightly closed, and the veins in his neck standing out, a single drop of sweat beaded on his temple and the shimmer of tears just below his eye. The moment before he released, frozen on film.

Roman shivered and closed the book, but the images were burned into his brain, especially the last one of Seth. No way that one was faked, not unless Seth was one hell of an actor, but the about to break tension that had simmered in the image leapt right off the page. Roman closed his eyes and drew in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. As if that would help right now…there was only one way he was going to be able to relieve this tension and this wasn't the time or place he could jerk himself off.

The side door opened and Seth appeared again, Roman's mind going completely blank except for that image. Seth said something but Roman didn't catch it, the only thing on his mind was Seth on the verge of an orgasm. Right there, _right fucking there_, just about to let go. Right on…

"Roman?" Seth said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry what?" Roman said blinking rapidly.

"I said we'll just be another minute or two are you alright?" He asked smirking slightly.

"I…uhh…Yeah I'm good. No rush." Roman stuttered glad that Seth just turned and went back inside the studio giving him a minute to collect himself. He just got his breathing almost under control when the door opened and Dean stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about that." He said stepping up to AJ's desk and sitting down. "Come on up and we can go over you're album."

"It's alright." Roman said standing up glad he had worn his shirt untucked, bringing the book with him. "I assume you don't want to leave this out." He said blushing slightly.

"No we don't. Thanks." He smirked taking the portfolio from Roman, letting his fingers caress Roman's slightly.

"That's some incredible work." Roman said quietly, actually giving in to the urge to run his own fingers over the skin Dean had caressed this time.

"Ohh. Thanks." Dean said clicking some on the mouse and they typing on the keyboard, drawing Roman's gaze to his fingers, wondering what they would feel like inside his body stretching him out.

"Do you want to go over it while you're here?" Dean asked making Roman start once again. He hoped that Dean didn't notice and if he did Dean didn't let on.

"Um. I can do that at home." Roman said clearing his throat thinking it would be pointless to do it now when the only thing he could focus on were _those_ pictures. "I don't want to take up too much of you're time."

"You're call." Dean shrugged and Roman thought he detected a hint of disappointment in those blue eyes. "You can always email me if you don't like the way one is cropped or something. Let me just print the invoice and all that." He said clicking some more and a nearby printer hummed to life.

As Dean got up to go to the printer the door opened again and Seth walked out with a female model in tow. He glanced at Roman and winked as he passed making Roman shift in his chair and heart rate kick up once again. He wasn't sure if Seth was doing it on purpose or not but he knew just how to set Roman's nerves tingling without even a touch.

Speaking of men who could mess with his senses just by existing, Dean came back and sat down across from him, the papers in his hand forcing Roman's attention back to business. Dean slid the invoices across the desk and pulled out some more forms. Even though they had gone over all of them when Roman had first come in, Dean wanted to be sure all the paperwork was straight. They went over model releases, property releases, hold harmless releases and all Roman could think about was how much he wanted another look at that picture of Seth on the verge of releas…Focus Roman.

He mentally slapped himself and tried to concentrate on what Dean was saying. Those fucking portfolios were like Pandora's Box. Now that he had opened them and seen what was inside he couldn't get them out of his head. And now he had so many questions, so many things that they had done on camera that he was curious about. Were they just posing for the pictures or were those shots slices of a life that they lived that Roman desperately wanted.

"Sethie would you put a referral discount on the Reigns-Aries account please?" Dean said leaning back slightly in his chair.

"On it."

"Do I get a discount if I refer someone?" Roman asked.

"Of course. Ten percent if a referral books a session." Dean said shuffling another paper to the top of the stack,

"So what if I book a second shoot myself? Do I get a referral discount for myself?" Roman asked chuckling.

"No, but there are incentives for repeat customers. Why what else did you have in mind?" Dean asked innocently steepling his fingers and raising an eyebrow, and Roman's mouth went dry again. What _did_ he have in mind? The images he had just looked at flashed though his mind and Roman blinked. That wasn't what he had been thinking…was it? Dean's throat clearing reminded Roman that he had yet to answer and Roman shifted in his seat and cleared his own throat.

"I believe I was promised a chance to shoot baby horses." Seth said from the other desk making the save for Roman.

"Right. Yeah baby horses." Roman stuttered, blushing again and Seth and Dean glanced at each other, once again something unspoken passing between them.

"Well just let us know when you're ready for more; we're always game for repeat offenders." Dean said nodding his head slightly.

"Repeat clients Angel."

"That's what I said." Dean smirked as Seth rolled his eyes and Roman suppressed a shiver at the nickname that rolled off Seth's tongue. The one that belonged in their bedroom. Another look passed between them and Roman wished to god he could read their minds. Was Dean mad that Seth had let him see that second book of erotic pictures? Or maybe he wasn't…Roman doubted Seth would have given it too him if Dean wasn't comfortable with it. He chewed on his lower lip wondering if that because they had let him see that book if the contents of it were within the realm of acceptable conversation. Was it too personal even though they had been done in a professional setting?

"I have a question." Roman blurted out before he could think twice about it.

"Sure." Dean said raising an eyebrow and glancing out the corner of his eye at Seth again.

"The…uh…pictures I saw earlier. The ones with you guys in them…" Roman started his cheeks heating already and his mouth getting as dry as a desert. "Is that…I'm curious…Is that all fake?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

"I mean were you just posing for the photos or are you really…uh…well…" Roman trailed off biting his bottom lip searching for the right words.

"Are we really into kink?" Dean asked giving Roman the same look he had in that picture with the riding crop.

"Right. That." Roman almost whispered his mouth getting even more dry.

"It's not just for show. What you saw? It's really us." Seth said after exchanging yet another look with Dean.

"Wow…Really?" Roman asked sucking in a lung full of air and swallowing hard.

"Let's put it this way. Seth is the only one who calls me Angel who isn't a submissive." Dean said smirking when Roman's eyes widened slightly.

"So Seth isn't a sub then?" Roman asked making a small gesture between the two of them.

"We're both Doms." Dean said leaning forward in his chair a little bit, his eyes glued to Roman's, not letting the Samoan drop his gaze.

"That's why we have submissives like the guys you saw in the photos. Neither of us is a sub. But to answer you're question yes, what you saw in those pictures is real." Seth said coming over to them and resting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Some of it we do for other people or just to be artistic, but the guys you saw posing with us? They were our submissives at one time or another and those photos were posed but very real." Dean said putting his hand over Seth's.

Roman swallowed hard but couldn't find his voice for a moment. They were real. Including the one of Seth about to orgasm.

"You weren't…offended, were you?" Seth asked frowning slightly.

"Ohh no, definitely not." Roman said finally able to find his voice. "I was just curious. They're…interesting." He said and would have sold his soul to be able to read yet another shared look between the two of them.

"Have you ever considered modeling?" Dean asked his expression unreadable as Roman jumped like one of them had kicked him.

"I…Can't say that I have." Roman coughed out after having swallowed wrong.

"You should. You're extremely photogenic." Dean said softly.

"Between what we saw at your sisters wedding and the shoot with you're horses, definitely." Seth chimed in.

"If you're interested, we could do some shots of you by yourself. See if you like it." Dean said waving toward the door behind them. "You're call."

"You…I…Right now?" Roman stuttered sucking in air like he was drowning.

"Why not?" Seth said grinning.

"Jump in with both feet. Don't give yourself time to get nervous." Dean added.

"If its not you're thing we don't have to continue and you don't have to do it again." Seth took over once again looking at Roman with those big brown eyes of his. "We're not charging you for it. It's just…"

"For fun." Dean finished Seth's thought and Roman's head was left spinning. He shifted his gaze from Dean to Seth and back. Jump in with both feet…don't give himself time to get nervous. Don't have to continue.

"Uh….Sure…Why not." Roman sighed out licking his lips slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots fired? <strong>

**So who knows who the sub was? ;p **

**Feed mah addiction! I still see you, all you lurkers! I promise I don't bite. And that I've had all my shots if I do! Come out of lurk mode ;) next chapter is almost done an if you're all good I might post it later instead of making you wait until tomorrow...you know you want it ;9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes the sub was Punk :p I read something about him and felt like it was a sign lol. I didn't mean to ruin any lives with this story…But hate is such a strong word! I are sad now ;) Anyway as promised!**

* * *

><p>They didn't waste any time. Dean stood and motioned for Roman to follow them into the studio. It reminded him of a movie set with tripods, lights on stands, more lights hanging from the ceiling, cords and cables taped to the floor. Around the edges of the room dozens of carefully labeled boxes and crates lined the walls and at the center of the whole thing was a huge mottled grey drape hanging from a rail and covering several feet of the floor.<p>

Don't give himself time to get nervous…Right. All he needed to get nervous was Dean asking if he had ever considered modeling. Fucking shit was he nervous, but he was also intrigued, both by this idea and with them so Roman forced the nerves back.

"What do you want me to do?" Roman asked licking his lips slowly once more.

"Whatever we tell you to do." Dean said adjusting a light.

"And you can say no to anything." Seth added picking up a camera and making some adjustments on it.

Hearing that eased Roman's nerves a little. They were in charge and all he had to do was listen to them. And he had a way out; he could leave now if he wanted too. He didn't want too. Dean disappeared into the shadows and came back with an adjustable stool that had a single arm rest on one side and set it in the middle of the cloth.

"We'll have you start with that." He said nodding to the stool. "It's usually a little easier to relax when you're sitting versus standing in the middle of a bare set."

"Ok." Roman said. Relax. Right. Get right on that.

"Have a seat." Dean said gesturing to the stool.

Roman took a seat on the stool, resting his arm on the arm rest. With the various bright lights around him he could barely make out Dean and Seth's shadows but somehow still had no trouble keeping track of them as they moved around. Their footsteps and their dark against darker shapes made them easy for him to track and the blond in Seth's hair and smaller stature distinguished his shape from Deans, and the fact that they kept talking to him helped.

"Could you put your shoulders back a little? Good just like that."

"Raise your chin a bit, just…yes perfect."

"Turn your body about five degrees to your right. Right there good."

Being in the middle of the set felt weird to Roman, out in the open, exposed. The sound of their voices guiding him through where to put his hand or how to tilt his head kept him distracted from feeling vulnerable. Dean came out of the shadows and gestured for him to stand and Roman looked at him a little nervously but did as he was told.

"I think that's enough with the chair." Dean said and disappeared back into the shadows with it as Seth stepped out into the light.

"Stand with one hip toward the front, like this." Seth directed standing the way he wanted Roman too, his body facing one side of the set while he looked to the front.

"Good. Just rest your weight on your left foot." Seth directed once Roman had mirrored his pose. He smirked just slightly before stepping back out into the shadows, leaving Roman alone in the middle of the bare set. And they were right, without the company of the stool or Dean or Seth, Roman definitely felt like he was out in the open. Vulnerable and exposed and not nearly as unnerved as he though he should be. Nothing in the room was loud, but it wasn't quiet either. The pop of the flash, the zing when it recycled. The snap of the shutter and Roman's own erratic heartbeat and slow uneven breathing.

"Hook your thumbs in your pockets and just let your arms relax." Dean called out and Roman did as he was told wondering if Dean had any idea how far out of his vocabulary the word relax was for Roman at that point.

"Bring you're left shoulder forward a little." Seth told him. "Good Perfect." _Snap. Pop. Zing. _Roman felt like it should have been overwhelming taking commands from two people at once, but with Seth and Dean it wasn't. They didn't contradict each other, when one gave a suggestion the other ran with it.

"Tilt your…" Seth started but stopped and stepped across the fabric, reaching out for Roman's shoulder but stopping just short of touching him. "May I?" He asked pursing his lips while scanning over Roman's body. In spite of his nerves Roman nodded. Even through his shirt the gentle touch of Seth's fingers sent tingles down Romans spine as Seth nudged his shoulder back just a little bit.

"Good, right there." He said offering a little smile that did nothing to help Roman's nerves. "Don't move."

They kept shooting for a few minutes, offering gentle suggestions, and Roman completely focused on their voices, letting their directions ground him. He was aware of what he was told to do and whether or not he was comfortable doing it, but his body just did. It listened to Dean and Seth's commands with little hesitation.

"Squat down and rest your elbows on your knees. Just let your hands fall between completely relaxed."

"Turn to the left."

"Tuck your chin just slightly."

"Stand and put your weight on your right heel."

"Don't move your head but look up."

"Bring your chin toward your left shoulder and look straight ahead."

Blood pounded in Roman's ears when Dean stepped out onto the cloth and came up to him just like Seth had done a little while before. And just as Seth had, he stopped just short of touching.

"May I?" Dean asked his finger tips inches from Roman's face.

Roman found that he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted too so he just nodded, locking his eyes on Dean's blue one as the warm contact of his fingers ripped the air out of Roman's lungs. With just the slightest bit of pressure on his jaw Dean turned Roman's head just a hair to the right and Roman's eyes slid shut.

"You ok?" He murmured, his hands still cupping Roman's jaw, his thumb stroking the close shaved beard lightly.

"Yeah." Roman whispered, his eyes opening slowly looking into Dean's blues.

_Snap. Pop. Zing._

Dean grimaced and blinked his eyes quickly a few times, caught off guard by Seth's flash. He gave Roman a small smile before slipping back into the shadows. Roman continued to obey their commands, pretending that warmth he felt from Dean's palm on his cheek wasn't still there.

"Would you be comfortable loosing your shirt?" Seth asked after a bit and Roman sucked in his breath. Would he be comfortable with it?

"Roman?" Dean called out softly when Roman didn't answer jerking the Samoan back for his thoughts.

"Um…Yeah. Uh…I …uh I can do that." Roman stuttered and started to unbutton his shirt, his stomach fluttering and his spine tingling.

"Wait." Dean said and Roman's hands froze with a button half out of its hole. "Slower." He said and Roman licked his lips and then continued unbuttoning his shirt, forcing his hands to move slower. _Snap. Pop. Zing._

"Good Roman, just like that." Dean murmured and his approval sent a rush of molten lava though Roman's veins.

"Take your shirt all the way off." Seth said stepping to the edge of the set and holding his hand out. Roman shrugged off his shirt and sucking in a breath when warm air met his skin. He was acutely aware of every inch of skin that was now exposed to Seth and Dean and of the fact that his shirt no longer hid the front of his jeans, letting the two men know exactly the effect they were having on his body.

"Tell us if you get cold ok? You're tattoo is beautiful." Seth said taking Roman's shirt, his eyes raking the Samoan's body lingering on the bulge in his jeans before he stepped back into the shadows.

Roman nodded still unable to speak hoping that Seth wouldn't find it rude that he hadn't said anything. The lights were warming his skin but it was the heat _under_ his skin that was libel to break him out in a sweat. Getting cold wasn't an issue. _Snap. Pop. Zing. _Fuck he was half naked, taking orders, following simple commands that were still commands none the less, his every move under the scrutiny of the cameras, illuminated by lights and the camera flashes and in full unflinching view of _them._

Dean and Seth. Seth and Dean. Seth who had made him trip over his own feet at the wedding with nothing more then eye contact. Dean who's subs called him Angel. Seth who had been _right there_ about to orgasm on film. Dean who had silently asked Roman if he wanted some of him, and holy fucking shit did he ever. He was dreaming, he had to be.

"Take off your belt." Seth's command was sharp and brokered no room for argument. Roman knew he didn't have to, knew he could say no and leave if he didn't want to do it, but fuck him sideways because he _wanted_ too. Roman's hands shook and it amplified the jingling of his belt buckle, the metallic sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room. _Snap. Pop. Zing._

Roman imagined them zooming in for close ups of his hands, wondering if the cameras could pick up how much his fingers trembled while he tried to work the simple buckle. He wondered just how visible his hard on was to the cameras…_to them_…because he sure as hell couldn't miss it, and he had a hard time deciding if that was exhilarating or mortifying. And then Dean's voice carried though the room, tipping the scale toward the former.

"Get on your knees."

Roman obeyed the command immediately, but his movement was slow, though it wasn't due to hesitation. Caution more then anything since Roman was so hard his jeans were a little too tight to make moving, let alone kneeling easy. Dean came out of the shadows again, every step echoing though Roman's ears. He kept his eyes down but still watched the blond approach, stopping less then a foot away.

"Look at me Roman."

Roman took a deep breath and slowly raised his eyes, parting his lips at the fact that Dean was as hard as he was, his eyes lingering for a moment before continuing upward to meet Dean's icy blues.

"There's one more thing I want you do Roman." He said his voice barely above a whisper, his hand moving to Roman's hair and fisting the long black locks tightly, tipping Roman's head back even farther.

"And that is?" Roman asked his own voice breaking slightly.

"I want you to call me Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>And now I'm pretty sure even more of you hate me ;) Just mean's I'm doing something right! You know what to do! Even you lurkers! Break your molds and comment! Lol Huggles.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's words hung in the air, his hand fisting Roman's hair pulling the Samoan's head back forcing those beautiful grey eyes to look into his own. He tried not to show it but his stomach was twisted in knots; the three of them had done their little dance, tested the waters and felt each other out. Now it was out there, and Roman couldn't mistake his and Seth's intentions. Someone had to move first and cross the line so they did. First with the strategically placed portfolio and now with this. Where they went from here was entirely up to Roman. Was this what he wanted? Had they read him right? Was he as submissive as his body language said he was? Dean hoped to fucking god so.

Roman ran the tip of his tongue across the inside of his lower lip slowly. His head was forced back and he was being made to look up into Dean's icy blue eyes. He couldn't breath, couldn't blink, couldn't find his voice. He swallowed hard, his jaw working, opening and closing his mouth a few times before what he wanted to say finally slipped out of his lips.

"Angel." He whispered with a soft sigh and relished the sight of Dean's eyes closing in…Relief? Arousal? It didn't matter to Roman. He reached up with one hand, resting it on Dean's hip, and then slowly brought his other one up, pausing with his fingers hovering centimeters away from the belt buckle, his eyes flicking down to the very hard cock trapped in the denim just below it. "May I?"

The whispered question made Dean's breath hitch in his throat, but he schooled his expression and nodded, letting his grip on Roman's hair slack a little. Dean groaned softly as Roman's palm slid softly over his denim covered cock, and his hips jerked as he fought to keep himself together. It was never an issue for him before, but he didn't feel like this was real. There was no way in hell that Roman fucking Reigns was kneeling at his feet. That Roman had let his Dom name fall from his lips in a broken whisper. The man with the beautiful grey eyes was not unbuckling his belt, drawing the zipper down and…ohh fucking god _he was _stroking Deans cock timidly_. _

Dean watched Roman's eyes rise from his cock to his own eyes, the slight raising of one eyebrow asking a question Dean was never going to deny, answering that small gesture with a slow nod. Dean bit his lip and tightened his grip in Roman's hair again as the man leaned forward and with barely contained enthusiasm that made Dean's knees weak, sucked his cock. The Samoan steadied both of them with the hand on Dean's hip, stroked the hard velvety cock with the other all while doing things with his tongue that made Dean see stars.

"Fucking shit that's good." Dean moaned stroking Roman's hair once before fisting it again. "That's fucking amazing Roman." The man on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock was so fucking talented with his mouth that Dean couldn't help but wonder what kind of kisser he was.

Dean turned his head slightly and met Seth's eyes from where the smaller man watched a few feet away. Seth's throat worked slowly and he licked his lips at the same time that Roman swiped his tongue over the head of Den's cock making the blond shudder and Seth grin. He focused back on Roman and the Samoan's eyes flicked upward and met his icy blues for a second just before he added a slight twist to the hand that was stroking Dean's cock, and god damn if that look and movement didn't make Dean's knees almost buckle.

"Seth his mouth is fucking incredible." Dean rasped, throwing his head back momentarily.

"Is it?"

"Fucking god…Fuck!" Dean moaned as Roman doubled his efforts, the blond's eyes rolling back in his head. He wasn't usually this easy to make cum from a blow job but if Roman kept doing _that thing_ with his tongue Dean wasn't going to last.

"Fuck Roman. Just fucking like that." Dean moaned bringing his other hand up and also fisting it in the long black locks as he moved his hips fucking Roman's mouth while the Samoan hungrily took it. Seth's hands on his sides startled him, those sculpted arms sliding around his waist pulling Dean back into that equally sculpted chest, those warm lips kissing his neck.

Roman's mouth and hand on his cock, Seth's warm breath, lips, and stubble on his neck. Roman's hand. Seth's lips. Roman's mouth. Seth whispering _something _in his ear, those lips just grazing his earlobe. Roman's fucking tongue…Dean lost it and his knees actually did buckle. If Seth hadn't been behind him Dean would have ended up on the floor, but Seth kept him on his feet, kept whispering in his ear and Roman just kept stroking, sucking and making sure that Dean came and came and fucking came until he was empty and Dean whispered brokenly for him to stop.

Roman stopped so fast that Dean felt his heart skip a beat, and he didn't move just leaning heavily against Seth until he could stand on his own again. A shiver ran down his spine as reality set in. That they had actually done this…that Roman was willingly…eagerly…on his knees in front of Dean, in the studio wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand after almost driving Dean to his own knees with a blowjob. The look on Roman's face as he looked up with those wide grey eyes told Dean that the feeling of disbelief was mutual, before those beautiful grey eyes lowered to the floor again.

"You alright?" Dean asked still panting after one of the most explosive orgasms of his life.

"I…Yeah…I've just…Wanted to that for awhile now." Roman said softly.

"Which part?" Dean asked a triumphant smile hitting his lips. They were right.

"All of it." Roman said softly, almost shyly.

"You're not the only one." Dean said meeting those grey eyes again as Seth move behind Roman and knelt down putting his hands on the Samoan's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Roman's neck before sliding his lips up and whispered something into Roman's ear that had the larger man sucking in a ragged breath and his entire body shivered.

"I think." Seth said as Roman leaned back slightly and turned his head so they were looking at each other. "That we are going to have a lot of fun with you." He finished sliding his hand into Roman's hair and fisting the long locks holding his head still as he took Roman's lips with his own. Roman tuned his head a little more even though it had to be pulling on his hair and Seth deepened the kiss while Dean watched wondering how much it turned Seth on that his first taste of Roman tasted like him. If Dean knew his boyfriend as well as he should after almost eight years, Seth was rock hard and ready to fuck the ever loving shit out of Roman.

_Soon Sethie. Very soon._ Dean thought biting his lip at the way the two of them were kissing with violent breathless desperation. Or at least Dean _hoped_ Seth would get to fuck him soon…Roman could decide that this had been an impulsive mistake or just a one evening stand although Dean doubted it. Not with the way the Samoan had obeyed without flinching and knelt without any hesitation. And not with the way after they exchanged a few whispered words, Seth stood and Roman reached for his belt while still on his knees.

Seth's eyes met Deans and they exchanged a grin. Roman unbuckled and unzipped Seth's jeans and Dean's mouth watered as Roman sucked his boyfriends cock the same way he done with him. He stroked with one hand, steadied himself with the other on Seth's hip and if the movement of his jaw and Seth's long drawn out whimper were any indication, Roman was doing that thing with his tongue again.

"Ohh Fuck….Holy fucking…Fuck how do you _do _that Roman?" Seth moaned, his shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath, while Roman moved faster on his cock. Seth let his head fall back, his brow furrowing, eyes shut tightly, his lips pulling back into a grimace. Dean loved that face, the one Seth made right before he was about to cum and he resisted the urge to grab his camera and capture the beautiful intensity on his boyfriends face. Not because Seth would mind but because it would probably be too much for Roman.

"Ohh Fuck." Seth cursed, his lips parting and his eyes shooting open as a violent tremor shook his body. "Ohh fuck, fuck, shit fuck Roman." He moaned out his body going ridged, before he took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly.

Roman sat back and licked his lips slowly, panting to get his own breath back as Dean slid his arms around Seth's waist, making sure the smaller man's leg didn't give out on him. Seth looked at Dean with hunger in his eyes before closing the distance between their lips and kissing his lover hard. They broke apart after a few moments and looked down at Roman.

"I don't know where the fuck you learned that thing with your tongue…" Seth said panting still and trailing off with a sigh.

"I aim to please." Roman said with a smile.

"Well you get two glowing reviews from us." Dean said offering his hand to Roman, helping him to feet. Roman's knees buckled slightly and he winced before he made it all the way up and Dean frowned.

"You alight?"

"Just spent a little too much time on my knees I think." Roman said blushing a little.

"Kneeling on a hard floor will do that too you." Seth said softly squeezing Romans shoulder lightly.

"I think I can handle it."

"Good." Seth growled moving his hand from his shoulder over to his neck, pulling Roman's head down for another kiss. They kissed violently again, Seth taking charge, scraping teeth and nibbling lips until they broke apart both panting.

"And you say I'm good with….Fuck…" Roman hissed and his spine went ridged as Seth slid his hand between them and squeezed the front of Roman's jeans. The smirk on his face let Dean know that the gods had been very kind to Roman.

"Didn't you think we would return the favor?" Seth whispered before lightly biting down on Roman's ear lobe, his hands working to unzip Roman's jeans.

"I…uhh…I didn't…" Roman moaned and gasped.

"Shh." Seth said and kissed Roman teasingly as he slipped his fingers into Roman's jeans and circled his cock before pulling it out. "Unless you want me to stop?"

"No don't stop." Roman moaned out. "Please."

"Didn't think so." Seth smirked as a shudder ran up Roman's spine and he closed his eyes while his cock was being stroked. "After what you did for us, I'd say this is the very, very least we can do." Seth said against Roman's lips before sucking the bottom one between his teeth and biting down gently.

"We are gentlemen after all." Dean said stepping up behind Roman and putting his hands on the Samoans shoulders. "Sort of." He whispered kissing the side of Roman's neck and pulling him back so he was leaning against Dean's chest.

"Close enough to gentlemen not to let you out of here without an orgasm or two anyway." Seth said stroking Roman's cock a little faster.

"Don't let me stop you." Roman said biting down on his lip.

"You like what he's doing to you?" Dean murmured into Roman's ear one of his hands stroking over a bronzed nipple lightly and Roman moaned something incoherent.

"Answer me Roman." Dean whispered in Roman's ear. "I want to know. Do you like what he's doing to you?"

"Yes…yes. Ohh god…" Roman whispered out brokenly as Seth stroked him faster his shoulder rising and falling in time with his hand and Roman's back arched off Dean's chest. His head fell back and his pulse raced under Dean's lips when they settled on his neck.

"Don't hold back Roman." Dean whispered nuzzling Roman's neck with his slight afternoon stubble just before his lips rested against the skin again. "Let us feel you cum Roman." He whispered pressing his lips lightly right below Roman's ear. "See you cum." He said biting down gently before flicking his tongue over the spot. "Hear you cum." He added keeping his lips against that bronzed skin smirking when Roman sucked in a sharp breath and his entire body tensed. The long, broken and helpless moan that fell from Roman's lips sent shivers down both Dean and Seth's spines.

"Fucking shit that's hot." Seth moaned. "Just like I knew it would be." He said leaning in and taking Roman's lips again while Dean still had his own lips pressed to the shuddering neck. Roman melted between them, gripping Seth's forearm and Dean's hip for support while his legs shook under him.

"Wasn't what you expected when you came in tonight was it?" Dean asked as they released the hold their lips had on Roman's body and Seth went to wash off his arm in the bathroom.

"Definitely not." Roman laughed slowly standing upright on his own.

"Well I hope you were as pleasantly surprised as we were." Dean said sliding his hand around the back of Roman's neck again and teased his lips apart with the tip of his tongue, smirking when Roman granted him immediate access, and just like Dean had thought he was just as amazing at kissing as he was at sucking cock. Dean was convinced Roman's mouth must have been made specifically for all things sexual. When they broke apart Dean frowned slightly when Roman's head and shoulders both dropped.

"You've never done anything like this before have you?" Dean asked grasping Roman's chin and lifting.

"Well…I have sucked cock a few times before." Roman said.

"Believe me I can tell." Dean chuckled but kept his grip on Roman's chin when the other man tried to drop his head again. "What I meant was have you ever played the submissive before?"

Roman took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

"Is it something you would want to keep doing?"

"Are you kidding?" Roman asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm serious. We've been looking for a compatible submissive for a long, long time, and if you're willing…" Dean trailed off raising his eyebrows.

Roman gulped and finally succeeded in dropping his head, of course he knew Dean had allowed him to do so. Did he want to be their sub? "I want that more then you can possibly imagine."

* * *

><p><strong>I so thought about leaving hte last line of this chapter out, almost made you wait for it...But i didn't :p<strong>

**Now it's your turn! Say something! Do it! **

**Huggles**


	9. Chapter 9

**So my cushion is gone now but I'm a little more then half way through the next chapter so odds are you won't have to wait on that one, but the one after it might take a day or two x.x Just a fair warning. **

**Seth's head was real close to the corner of those steps last night…They way they booked Dean in that stupid pole match screamed Vince screaming that they need to protect Cena and it doesn't matter who we make look like a complete idiot. That was bad booking at its finest regardless of the outcome…It made Dean look like a complete idiot.**

* * *

><p>They didn't speak much on the way over to Roman's the next night, and Seth's stomach was in knots. The rapid fire tapping on the steering wheel unmistakably told him that Dean was just as nervous. Seth slid his hand over Dean's thigh and the tapping slowed a little but even when Dean put his own hand on top of Seth's those fingers twitched with the urge to keep right on tapping.<p>

They both had the same concerns; had they pushed Roman too fast? Gone too quickly from strangers to something more, especially for someone as new to their lifestyle as Roman was? They _had _gone too fast, that much was for sure but was it too much for Roman? He had now had a full night and the better part of a day to have second thoughts. If he had seconds thoughts they both hoped he would let them know but they also hoped they hadn't scared him off by coming on too strong.

They hadn't had a choice in the matter though; they had to make a move. If Roman had walked out of the studio last night that would have been the end of it unless he had come back. They weren't entirely too sure of the strategy with the erotic albums but they had found their mark, and although Roman had been nervous as he's progressed from looking at the albums to sucking them off in the studio, he hadn't objected.

They needed to sort out what had happened in the heat of the moment and what they all really wanted. Meeting at his place gave Roman the home field advantage, Seth and Dean would be in his territory and he would be comfortable in his own surroundings. To some it might have seemed a bit businesslike, sitting down to talk things over like this but it was a necessary evil. They barely knew the guy and though the chemistry was there and they had all clicked like nobody's business they were still getting to know each other. Beside that, Roman had never been with _a_ Dom let alone _two_ before, and rules and limitations needed to be established before this when any further, _if_ it went any farther. Whether it did or not was completely up to Roman and both Seth and Dean hoped to god that they hadn't fucked it up.

Dean turned down Roman's long driveway, gravel crunching under the tires as they drove between the two rows of white fences toward the house that overlooked the farm. Blanketed horses dotted the landscape, grazing in the last bit of light from the setting sun and it all resembled a panoramic image from a coffee table book and not a place where three men were going to be meeting to discuss handcuffs and safe words. Then again most places where such things occurred were unassuming from the outside. Dean pulled up in front of the three car garage and parked, turning to Seth, blowing out a breath before speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"Think he'll still want to do this?"

"I certainly hope so." Seth said taking Dean's hand tightly as they ascended the steps to the front porch.

"One way to find out I guess." Dean grumbled softly and rang the door bell.

Beyond the door muffled footsteps sounded and though the frosted glass Roman's large shape came into blurry view. He opened the door and his shy smile had both Seth and Dean exhaling softly. He was nervous though, making and breaking eye contact with both of them as they took off their shoes and led them to the kitchen but there was no hostility.

"Can I get either of you a…" Roman started but snapped his jaw shut tightly at the sound of footsteps on the other end of the hall. "Fuck." He muttered, of course Randy had heard and needed to make an appearance.

"Someone at the door?" Randy called out while he was still out of sight. "I thought I heard the doorbell." He said stepping into the kitchen and scowled when he found Seth and Dean there.

"You remember Seth and An…Dean don't you?" Roman said though clenched teeth.

"Ohh yeah I remember." Randy said eyeing Dean, and then held his palm up. "Would it help you recognize me if I had a tray of hors d'ousvers?"

"Ohh no, you're committed to memory now." Dean said smiling sweetly as Randy muttered under his breath and opened the fridge to grab a beer.

"Drinks anyone?" Roman asked ignoring Randy for the most part.

"I'll have a water." Seth said and Roman nodded.

"Angel?"

"Water's fine."

"Angel? I thought your name was Dean." Randy said frowning as he sipped his beer while leaning on the counter missing the way that Roman's cheeks darkened and he bit his lip..

"Some people call me Dean, some people call me Angel." Dean said not missing a beat.

"Where'd the name come from?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean is it supposed to be ironic somehow?"

"There are all kinds of angels, so interpret it how you will." Dean said shrugging.

"So what kind of 'angel' are you?" Randy asked with a patronizing tone that made Roman fidget but Seth hid his growing smirk behind his hand, the look in his eyes screaming 'your funeral sunshine' as he waited for Dean's answer.

"Well." Dean said drawing out the word and Seth just _knew_ he was resisting the urge to polish his nails on his shirt. "I'm sure as shit not the Angel of Mercy."

"Angel of Death?" Seth offered still trying to hide his smirk while Dean shook his head.

"I prefer Angel of Darkness. Death is a little too dark you know."

"And darkness isn't?" Seth chuckled now.

"Good point. Angel of Pain?" Dean said raising an eye brow.

"The Paingel?"

"Ohhh. I like that." Dean nearly purred running a finger across his lower lip slowly, while Roman chuckled while shaking his head as he went to the fridge and pulled out three bottles of water, handing two to Seth and Dean.

"So should I call you Dean or Angel." Randy asked after rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his beer.

"Depends." Dean said looking Randy right in the eyes. "Are you willing to get on your knees and suck my cock for the right to call me Angel?" He said making Roman laugh behind his own water bottle and Seth press his lips together but fail miserably at keeping a straight face. Fucking Dean and his ability to deadpan damn near anything.

"I think I'll pass." Randy said sucking his teeth while looking at Roman, his eyes narrowing.

"Dean it is then." Dean shrugged opening the top on his water and taking a drink.

"Well I'm out of here for the evening. Have fun tonight." Randy said, his jaw ticking at how tightly his teeth were now grit together.

"Ohh we will, don't you worry." Roman said with a sweet, innocent little smile that made Dean proud and had Randy sputtering as he turned and left the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Sorry about him." Roman said blowing out a breath, his cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and irritation. "My animals have better manners then he does."

"It's ok. That one obviously keeps him in line." Seth said nodding at Dean. "Even if he is an ass about it."

"Randy will get over it." Roman sighed out.

"Good. So I guess we should get down to what we came to talk about." Dean said taking another long sip of his water.

"Yeah I suppose we should." Roman said biting his lower lip, and slowly raising he gaze to meet Deans. "I've never done this before. The Dom/sub thing, being with more then one person…any of it." He said a little shyly.

"Is it something you want to do? If it's not just say no, you won't hurt our feelings." Dean said not letting Roman break eye contact with him.

"It's not that. Not even close. It's just…new." Roman said finally dropping his gaze to the floor between Seth and Dean when they looked at each other. "I'm not even sure what we'd be doing." He said softly.

"Well that's why we're here. To make sure we all know what we're doing and that we're all on the same page." Seth said his voice soft and soothing.

"I guess I'm following your lead then." Roman sighed and nodded.

"That's why you're the sub." Dean said with a smile.

"Good point." Roman said raising his eyes and smiling shyly.

"But you'll actually be the one in control." Seth said catching Roman's eyes with his.

"True. I guess I will be." Roman said tapping his fingers against his thigh holding Seth's eye contact.

"How much do you know about BDSM?" Dean asked.

"Some. I've never tried it but I've done a lot of reading. On the internet and such."

"So if I mention safe words, hard limits, scenes, power exchanges, that kind of thing, you know what I mean?" Seth asked letting Roman drop his eyes by looking at Dean when Roman nodded.

"But you've never tried any of it?" Dean asked.

"I've been interested in BDSM for two years. I've been with him for three." Roman said pointing at the door that Randy had slammed on his way out earlier.

"Point taken." Seth said grimacing.

"But you still read about it?" Dean asked his fingers tapping rapidly on the side of his water bottle. "Did you plan on getting involved in it with him?"

"No I was just curious. That and it was something to read about when I was up late because I was avoiding going to bed." Roman said softly.

"You mean you stayed up reading about the kind of sex you weren't having to avoid going to bed with the guy you were dating?" Dean asked and the finger tapping stopped.

"It was more fun to read about sex with people who actually cared what the other person got out of it then to have the other kind." Roman said his cheeks coloring.

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it.

"Still that must have frustrated the hell out of you." Dean said catching Roman's eyes again.

"What can I say? I like torturing myself." Roman said shrugging.

"A masochist. Excellent." Dean said a devilish smile coming to his lips.

"You're a sadist then?" Roman asked softly.

"Oh god you have no idea."

"Good." Roman said shyly, the devilishness in _his_ grin almost put Dean's to shame, causing Seth to suck in his breath. Fuck Roman really was one of them.

"Ok so I get BDSM. Inexperienced as hell but I think I sort of know what I'm getting into there." Roman went on shifting his weight. "The thing I'm confused about is how this would work. How does this…relationship for lack of a better word…work?"

"No it's the right word; it is a relationship of sorts, just not a very traditional one." Seth said. "Especially with the number of people involved." He finished gesturing between all three of them.

"That and it doesn't have to be a 24/7 thing. This can be the kind of thing where we get together once in a while and play." Dean added.

"Or it can be a regular thing. We've had subs we saw every few months or so, and we've had some we saw several times a week." Seth finished.

"It's just sex though right? Not a relationship in the traditional sense?" Roman asked.

"It's…" Dean started but paused, biting his bottom lip while he searched for the right words. "It's a little more complicated then 'just sex' or 'friends with benefits' or anything like that. What we're doing isn't going to be as casual as a one night stand, but it won't be as intimate in the same way a relationship is."

"It's not as detached as casual sex. It can't be, not with the level of trust it requires." Seth said and Roman raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting back and forth between Seth and Dean who exchanged a brief look.

"If you're worried about being a third wheel or the odd man out don't be. The way we see it our romantic relationship is its own entity and this three way relationship is another." Dean said and the tapping on his water bottle started back up.

"What we have as a couple is our own thing. As a trio or whatever the fuck you want to call this, everyone is an equal player." Seth added gesturing between the three of them again.

"Ok I guess that makes sense." Roman said nodding slowly.

"Are you comfortable with the idea of playing with one of us at a time in addition to all three of us being together?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh I don't know if I can handle only one of you." Roman said smirking slightly.

"Didn't think you would mind that." Dean chuckled.

"It's perfectly ok with us. And of course you're not committed to only us, though its only good manners to let us know if you're going to have an all bare back orgy with a dozen strangers." Seth said catching Roman's gaze with a smirk of his own.

"No kidding. That way we can go too." Dean chuckled.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Seth groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah you did." Roman said shyly.

"Anyway. This isn't an exclusive arrangement; lets' just put it that way." Seth said glaring playfully at both Dean and Roman in turn.

"Speaking of handling one of us at a time, since you're not used to being topped we'll start out with just one of us. Ease into being a submissive to one of us, then the other then both." Dean said.

"Where would the other be?" Roman asked, his cheeks darkening a little again.

"Depends on what everyone's comfortable with. In the same room, in another room, whatever." Seth shrugged. "I assume you're ok with being watched?"

"Nope. Can't stand it, everybody turn away." Roman said straight faced. "Especially if I'm sucking someone off in a photography studio." He chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to have our hands full with you." Seth asked after he and Dean exchanged another glance.

"In more ways the one." Dean added his eyes dropping down to Roman's crotch making the other man blush again.

"Maybe I need two Doms instead of one. You know…to keep me in line."

"There's probably some truth to that." Seth said trying to sound stern.

"So let's talk limits. The big one to me relates to anal sex. I never receive, only give." Dean said turning serious once more.

"Makes sense given that you're a Dom." Roman nodded.

"Nah it's not that, I just don't like it. Seth loves it though." Dean chuckled gesturing toward Seth.

"Even from a sub?" Roman asked biting his lip.

"Of course. Just don't think for a second that if you're fucking me you're in control." Seth said grinning at the way Roman's eyes widened slightly and he tried but failed to suppress a shiver. "Any particular limits for you?"

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure how I'll deal with pain or bondage…" Roman said after a moments pause.

"Don't worry about that part now; we'll get to it later. We'll stick to the basics for now, just us giving you simple commands, steadily taking thing farther then we did last night until you're ready to play with some fire." Dean said wondering if his choice of words coupled with his fairly evil look would unnerve Roman, but the Samoan just swept his tongue along the inside of his lower lip.

"Anything you absolutely don't like? Being touched any particular place or way? Anything sexual?" Seth asked.

"I really don't like my feet messed with. At all, foot massages, tickling, anything." Roman said fidgeting a little and Seth and Dean both nodded.

"Is that boundary you want to push at some point? Or just leave it alone?"

"I might change my mind later, but for now leave it alone." Roman said still fidgeting.

"Noted. Anything else? You're not opposed to sucking cock are you?" Dean asked with a completely straight face.

"I can be blackmailed into it if you have any incriminating photos of me." Roman shot back.

"Ohh yes. We are going to have so much fun with you Roman." Dean grinned.

"Another thing…This doesn't extend beyond the bedroom. We're bedroom Doms not full time Doms. In the bedroom, you submit to use. Outside it we're just three guys. You can be mouthy and sarcastic out here…" Dean started but got cut off.

"Ohh great just encourage him." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Trust me I don't need any encouragement." Roman chuckled.

"Didn't think you did. Any other questions?" Dean said laughing.

"I assume condoms are obvious?" Roman asked his eyebrows pulling together.

"Absolutely. We use them on our own too." Seth said.

"You do? Even after all this time?" Roman asked surprised.

"Yeah…just personal preference I guess."

"Works for me." Roman said.

"And for safe words we use 'Red' and 'Yellow'. Pretty basic." Dean said.

"I'm familiar with how they work red to stop and yellow to slow down." Roman said nodding.

"Good. Don't ever be afraid to use them. Ever Roman." Dean said with a nod of his own.

"You'll never be punished for using a safe word, understand?" Seth asked catching and holding Roman's gaze.

"Understood." Roman said and his whole body seemed to relax just a little bit.

"It'll probably be awhile before we start pushing you hard enough to warrant a safe word though." Dean told him.

"Starting out it's mostly a matter of us earning your trust. Which means we figure out where you're comfortable, where we're comfortable and go from there." Seth said.

"So basically do you trust us enough to let us fuck you?" Dean asked setting his water bottle on the counter.

"You know one of these days I swear to God I will teach you a thing or two about subtlety." Seth groaned out pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What? It was a valid question." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah so is 'do you want to suck my cock? But…"

"I do by the way." Roman said completely matter of fact and with a straight face. "Just so we're clear." He finished making Seth stare at him, blink a few times and switch his gaze to Dean and do the same thing before switching back to Roman.

"Fucking christ you two really are cut from the same cloth aren't you." He said finally shaking his head.

"See? Subtlety is overrated." Dean said slapping Seth's shoulder lightly making Seth shoot him a playful glare to which he batted his eyes at.

"Any other concerns, limits anything?" Seth asked turning back toward Roman.

"Not off hand. I'm not quite sure what we're doing…uhh…whenever we do this. Like how far are you guys going to push things right away." Roman said shifting slightly on his feet.

"Not ever far to start." Seth said setting his bottle down and starting toward Roman. "Are you ready to do anything tonight?" He finished catching and holding Roman's gaze once again.

"Yeah….yeah definitely." Roman said sucking in his breath.

"Good." Seth said putting his hand on Roman's hip smirking when the Samoan drew in another sharp breath but didn't break the eye contact. "So now that we've broken the ice and we're all on the same page now, we'll still take things slow." He said brushing his fingertip down the side of Roman's face. "It'll take time for us to fully earn your trust and submission but once we do, something tells me you'll enjoy it." He finished leaning in so that his and Roman's lips were centimeters apart.

"I have no doubt at all." Roman breathed out and melted into the kiss Seth took from him seconds later. "Unless there's something else we need to work out should we take this someplace other then the kitchen?" He whispered when he and Seth broke apart. "Like the bedroom maybe?"

"Lead the way." Seth said before leaning in and nipping Roman's bottom lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo. You know what comes next! And it should come next for any writer! If you like something let us if you hate something of mine let me know. Just let us know peroid! It makes us feel good when people like our stuff as a lot of you know.<strong>

**Huggles. Can someone make me some soup? I'm getting sick again :( **


	10. Chapter 10

Seth and Dean followed Roman out of the kitchen and the stairs creaked as they climbed to the third floor. At the top of the steps there were three doors and Roman reached for the middle one with a slight tremble in his hand and was stopped by Seth putting his own hand on the door.

"Are you absolutely sure you're comfortable with this?" Seth asked keeping his voice as gentle as possible.

"Yes." Roman said softly watching as Seth's eyes tracked to his trembling hand before going back to his eyes. "I want too. I'm just…a little nervous."

"That's to be expected." Dean said leaning in and kissing the side of Roman's neck making him shiver. "Its ok if you're nervous, most people would be especially with two almost strangers." Dean whispered.

"We're more then willing to do this but if you're not ready just say so." Seth said moving his hand from the door over to Roman's wrist and rubbing soft circles on it.

"If I wasn't ready, we'd still be downstairs." Roman said with a shy smile as he pushed open his bedroom door.

Seth and Dean followed Roman into the room, the door clicking shut behind them. The catch in Roman's breath let the two Doms know that Roman was more then just a little nervous. There was a chair positioned by the window, facing the bed so Dean went over and had a seat giving control fully to Seth.

"What do you want me to do?" Roman asked softly his eyes downcast.

"You're going to get on your knees and suck my cock, but you're not going to make me cum." Seth said adapting his sharp 'Dom voice' and he couldn't help but notice the way Roman's whole body relaxed a little bit at the sound. "And then I'm going to fuck you." He finished thinking that holy fuck the boy was born to be a sub when Roman shivered.

"You can safe word at any time or just tell me to stop understand?" He continued.

"Yes."

"Good. Ohh and there's one more thing." Seth said and paused waiting for Roman to bring his eyes up to meet his. "As long as you're under his or my command, your orgasms belong to us. If you cum when we haven't ordered or permitted you to, there will be consequences. Understood?" He finished and raised an eyebrow when Roman just nodded. "Excuse me?"

"Yes." Roman said quickly. "Consequences. Right. Got it." He rushed out.

"Good. And you're still ok with this right?"

"Ohh yeah." Roman breathed out and Seth leaned in kissing him gently, pressing their hips together so that Roman could feel he was already hard. He wasn't prepared for Roman also being hard and it almost took his breath away. Seth broke the kiss and stepped back, watching as Roman dropped his gaze and sucked his lower lip into his mouth looking for just one more taste. Unconsciously Seth did the same thing.

"Unbutton your shirt. Slowly." Seth ordered.

Roman closed his eyes and licked his lips slowly, the sound of Seth's command running though his veins like lava. His hands shook and his breathing was a little ragged as he reached for the top button on his shirt keeping his eyes down. Once he had the last button open he dropped his hands to his sides and waited with baited breath for Seth's next order.

"Take it off. Give it to me." Seth said extending his hand and Roman shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and handed it to him, his eyes looking down again before he even let go of the fabric. Seth put the shirt on the bed and took a few steps back making space between them, his eyes taking in Roman's beautifully sculpted arms, his long black hair falling over his equally sculpted shoulders and that fucking tattoo covering part of his chest and his arm. The man was stunning.

"Take off your belt." Seth commanded and Roman obeyed, his fingers trembling a little as they undid the buckle and the leather slid though the denim with a too loud hiss as Roman held it out to Seth like an offering to a God. Seth nodded to the floor and Roman let the buckle slip from his fingers, landing with a loud thunk on the floor in front of him.

"Jeans off." Seth commanded and Roman hesitated slightly, chewing on his lip but he finally obeyed, his fingers finding the button and popping it out, lowering the zipper slowly, carefully.

"Boxers too." Seth said as Roman lowered the jeans over his hips, but his hands went back and gripped his boxers as well, tension in his shoulders slowing his movements a bit as he stripped himself of his last two pieces of clothing. Seth was well aware of how unnervingly vulnerable Roman must have felt just then. Both he and Dean were still fully dressed while Roman was completely naked. He was also out in the open, several feet separating him from either he or Dean and more often then not being out in the open amplified that sense of exposure.

"Excellent, now get on your knees." Seth said after he let a few seconds go by knowing it must have felt like an eternity for Roman, his voice gentle and soft to avoid startling the Samoan. He watched Roman glance at him then over to Dean and then back to him. Before he could ask if he was still ok with all of this Roman took a deep breath and knelt.

Waiting another few seconds, Seth slowly moved toward Roman, giving the larger man time to get used to his nearness before stopping in front of him. Roman stared at the floor in front of him, and his fingers twitched a little on his knees, and Seth knew that his proximity was elevating Roman's sense of vulnerability and exposure from being naked and out in the open. Mirroring Dean's first sexual contact in the studio, Seth ran his fingers through Roman's long dark hair, fisting it tightly but not pulling back since Roman had jumped at the contact at first, but then relaxed on a broken exhale.

"Look at me Roman." Seth whispered and sucked in his breath when those beautiful grey eyes slowly rose to his. Few things in this world were hotter to him then submission, and kneeling at his feet and looking up at him like that, Roman Reigns was the very picture of it. Hand still fisted in Romans hair, Seth went for his own belt, and Roman swallowed hard but still held his gaze. Seth drew his zipper down slowly and Roman bit his lip, unable to look away, Seth's own eyes commanding that Roman's stay on them.

"When we started tonight, what did I say you were going to do?" Seth asked stroking his cock a few inches away from Roman's face.

"Suck your cock." Roman whispered, swallowing hard and clearing his throat. His eyes darted to Seth's cock and then quickly back. "And then you were going to fuck me."

"Good. You know what to do then." Seth said and Roman immediately leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Seth's cock. The mere thought of what Roman could do with his mouth made Seth's balls tighten, but he pulled on that long black hair just before Roman had gotten his lips on him. Seth put his hand over Romans, stopping him from stroking while gripping his hair tightly keeping his mouth just out of reach of what he wanted.

"Wait." Seth said and he couldn't tell if Roman's eye brows rose from panic, confusion or a mixture of both.

"Do you…" Seth started but sucked in his breath, cutting himself off when the tremor in Roman's hand made his fingers tighten on his cock. It was slight but in the state that Seth was in…near going out of his mind with wanting Roman it was almost enough to throw him off. He gripped Romans hand a little tighter and while it stilled the tremor it meant that Roman was now squeezing his cock and fuck he never had a sub effect him the way Roman did.

"Seth? You alright?" Dean asked from his spot in the chair knowing Seth was a little off in that moment.

"Yeah I'm good." He said to Dean before dropping his eyes to Romans again. "Do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes." Roman said with no hesitation what so ever.

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic." Seth said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I want too." Roman said his grey eyes locked on Seth's brown ones as he chewed on his lip.

"You want to what."

"I want to suck your cock." Roman whimpered.

"I believe you mean you want permission to suck my cock, yes?" Seth said raising an eye brow again.

"Yes that's what I meant." Roman said and his body trembled slightly.

"Then ask for it." Seth said pulling back on Romans hair forcing his lips farther away from his cock.

"Please…Please may I suck your cock?" Roman whispered having to stop the first time to swallow hard.

"Yes you may." Seth said and released Roman's hair.

Seth hadn't even taken a full breath before Roman's mouth was on his cock. As enthusiastic as he was in the studio he was even more so now, the few moments of denial had turned his hunger into need. Seth groaned when Roman's lips hit the skin of his hips at the base of his cock and he wondered if the man even had a gag reflex.

Roman teased the head of Seth's cock, making the duel toned man's breath hitched. He teased the tip of that perfect cock with his lips and tongue making him shiver. He deep throated again and was rewarded with Seth's low groan and a tug at his hair that only made him hotter. He moved his hand along Seth's cock, stroking slowly, then faster, then slowly again. He was vaguely aware of Seth pulling his own shirt off but he didn't care. He had what he wanted between his lips.

Seth groaned, fisting his hand in Roman's hair and pulling tight, but not tight enough to hinder the Samoan's movements, just enough so he felt it. He could have let Roman suck his cock all night but he wasn't done with the man yet. Not by a long shot. While Roman stroked and sucked him halfway to heaven, Seth pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on top of the pile that Roman had already made. Roman looked up finally and the groan that left his lips almost made Seth's knees buckle and he almost lost it then and there as it vibrated over his cock.

"Stop." Seth said gently but firmly and Roman did without a second's hesitation, sliding his lips up and off Seth's cock before rocking back onto his heels.

"I want to fuck you." Seth said pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips also placing them on top of Romans. "Do you have lube?"

'Should I get it?' Roman asked nodding, but not moving, waiting for Seth's command like a puppy.

"Yes." Seth said smiling at the fact that Roman had asked but waited for his permission. _Good boy Roman. Good boy._ Dean pulled a condom out of his back pocket and tossed it to Seth while Roman got the lube out of his bedside table. Of course Dean and Seth had brought their own, they always came prepared but Roman's complete lack of hesitation when it was brought up told the two Doms that their new sub very much wanted to continue.

Roman returned and handed the small bottle to Seth; dropping to his knees again at Seth's command but the smaller man didn't miss the wince that flickered across his face.

"How are your knees?" Seth asked him a moment later.

"They're fine. I think I can stay on them for awhile yet." Roman said with a blush and a shy smile.

"Good. Put it on me." Seth said handing the condom down to Roman. With no hesitation whatsoever Roman tore the wrapper with his teeth and spit it onto the floor, gripping Seth's cock with one hand, rolling the condom on with the other, his tongue poking out of his mouth on the right side slightly.

"Get on you're hands and knees." Seth said gesturing to the bed, the feel of the latex on his cock nearly driving him mad because it had been so long. He watched Roman stand and climb onto the bed before following him and directing the Samoan with gentle pressure on his hips. "Facing that way so Dean has a good view."

Roman's head snapped up at Seth's words and he swallowed hard before looking toward the chair where Dean was sitting making Seth wonder if the Samoan had forgotten about him. He was definitely aware that Dean was there now though whether he had forgotten before or not.

"Ever been fucked while someone else watches?" Seth asked, opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his cock slowly.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't." Roman said softly, his eyes darting between Seth's eyes and his cock.

"Tonight's your lucky night then. Turn around Roman." Seth said and Roman shuddered, getting up and turning while Seth knelt behind him. They were turned so that Dean could see them in profile, his view perfect for seeing just about everything.

Raising a hand to Roman's hip Seth guided his cock to him, stopping as the tip barely touched that tight pucker between his cheeks. Seth didn't move, just let Roman get used to him touching as the Samoan had tensed up at the contact. Getting fucked might not have been new to him, but Seth was. As was Dean's presence _and_ submission along with everything that had happened between them between the wedding and this moment. Roman wanted it, Seth was sure but it was uncharted territory and Roman was tense. Seth was patient.

After a few moments the long exhaled breath was Seth's reward, as was the easing of some of the tightness in Roman's back and shoulders. Seth pushed meeting a little resistance, but the low moan that ripped from Roman's lips let him know that he wasn't hurting and Seth bit his lip watching himself slide home. The sight was unreal, as was the feeling. It had been so long since he had been inside of someone he had forgotten just how hot it looked from this position. He sucked in his breath when Roman moaned again and his spine quaked as his head fell forward.

"You ok?" Seth asked stilling momentarily as Roman mumbled something incoherent. "I asked you a question Roman." He repeated sharply and let his nails dig in a little on Roman's hip.

"Yes….Yeah I'm fine." Roman moaned out and his spine quaked again.

"Good." Seth said running his hand gently up Roman's back, tapping his finger softly against his neck before running them back down and some tension left Roman's shoulders. More and more of the tension eased out of those sculpted shoulders with every slow easy stroke Seth took inside Roman.

His eyes sought out Deans and Seth watched the blond shift in the chair, not needed to look below his belt to know Dean was hard as a rock and wanting a piece of the Samoan for himself. Focusing his attention back to Roman, Seth fucked him a little harder, unconsciously matching the tempo that Dean was drumming on the arm of that chair. The one that kept saying _Dean's here, Dean's here. _Hearing it and knowing those icy eyes were focused on him while he fucked Roman, Seth had to force himself not to cum yet. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the bed to either side of Roman's hips and thrust from his own, smirking when Roman's arms and shoulders quivered and a strangled moaned out curse left the Samoan's lips.

"Like that?" Seth asked repeating the movement.

"Fuck! Yes! God fucking yes." Roman moaned out his head snapping back before dropping forward again.

"Can you cum this way?" Seth whispered snapping his hips again. "Just from me fucking you?" He finished biting his own lip when Roman gasped and his spine shuddered once again and the Samoan nodded once his tremor had passed.

"You can?" Seth murmured kissing the back of Roman's shoulder. "All I'd have to do…"

_Thrust _

"Is."

_Thrust. _

"Keep."

_Thrust. _

"Fucking."

_Thrust._

"You?"

"Fuck! Yes." The words fell brokenly from Roman's lips his body quaking.

"You can." Seth said normally before shifting back to his Dom voice. "But you won't." He finished and Roman whimpered his body shuddering under Seth's, closer to cumming now that he'd been denied.

"Don't you dare cum yet Roman." Seth whispered, his lips brushing across the back of Roman's sweat slicked neck. "I haven't given you permission."

"Fuck!" Roman said on a frustrated whimper, his body shuddering again. "I'm…"

"You're not going to cum." Seth growled thrusting harder. "Not until I say you will." He finished and Roman sucked in a deep breath, his shoulders and arms trembling, his body shuddering as he fought to stay in control…to not cum.

"Ohh fuck Roman." Seth whispered deliberately blowing his warm breath across the sweat slicked skin of Roman's back. "Ohh fuck you feel so fucking good…I'm…fuck I'm so close Roman." He said and Roman moaned, his fingers clawing at the comforter, his arms shaking harder and the sweet sounds of frustration that were falling from his lips were almost more then Seth could take.

He pushed upright and moaned, thrusting into Roman harder then ever, his orgasm rising fast. A movement in the corner drew his attention and his head turned finding Dean's gaze. He shifted in the chair his lips parting, his blue eyes fixed on Seth fucking Roman, and Seth lost it. With one last hard thrust Seth held Roman's hips hard, as he threw his head back and moaned. He heard Roman moan out under him, the Samoans body going tense and Seth thought for a minute that he might have cum too, but even as Seth's own orgasm tapered off and his body relaxed, Roman's stayed as tight as a bow string. He took long deep breaths but the tension in his shaking shoulders didn't ease at all and Seth grinned. Roman had been so fucking close but he had held himself back.

"Good boy Roman." Seth praised sliding his hands up the Samoans back softly and gently kneading his shoulders, but unable to resist the urge to snap his hips once more time and the sound Roman made almost made him cum again. "You'll get to cum soon don't worry." Seth told him and half expected a smartass response, but he only got a short nod while those sculpted shoulders shook.

There would come a time when Seth would demand a real response to any questions but Roman was still new to this and had just obeyed a difficult order and kept his orgasm at bay. He could be forgiven this time for his inability to speak, and Seth figured at this point Roman was lucky to still be conscious. He pulled out slowly and sat back, watching as Roman turned onto his back, almost collapsing at Seth's gentle push on his hips.

"Fuck." Roman moaned wiping his hand over his face, his body still trembling as Seth stood and took the condom off.

"You're going to make yourself cum." Seth said tying the condom slowly. "But only when I tell you too." He chuckled gesturing toward the pillows. "Lie back and touch yourself, I'll be right back." He finished as Roman did as ordered, resting against the pillows and closing his fingers around his cock stroking himself slowly.

"One thing though, you….I didn't say to stop did I? Keep…Good." Seth said watching pure frustration play over Roman's face as he looked up at him with his hand still moving, if a little slower now. "Don't even think of stopping or cumming while I'm out of the room. Angel will be keeping an eye on you." Seth said and the low frustrated groan that fell from Roman's lips made both Doms grin and exchange winks before Seth left to dispose of the condom. When he came back both men where just as he'd left them and he gestured to Dean, both of them joining Roman on the bed. It was a California king so there was plenty of room for all three men to stretch out and have some space.

Dean and Seth both go right up next to Roman, Dean leaning down and flicking his tongue across Romans nipple while Seth kissed his neck and Roman's low tortured moan split the air as he jerked himself off while their mouths were on him but he wasn't able to cum.

Seth lifted his head and watched Roman, his face contorting and his back lifted off the bed when Dean lightly bit down on his nipple. Every muscle in his arm tensed and shook as he stroked his own cock, and every sound was pure aggravation as it slipped past his lips.

"Don't slow down. And don't cum yet Roman." Seth whispered resting his hand on Roman's hip smirking when he jerked at the contact, inadvertently pulling harder on his cock.

"Fuck! Ohh fucking god." He whimpered, his cheek rippling as he clenched his teeth so hard Seth was afraid he might break some.

"I know you can wait. Just like you did while I was fucking you." Seth whispered and Roman whimpered again and clenched his eyes shut.

"You'll hang on as long as I want you too won't you Roman?" Seth asked and whatever response the man was going to give died on a strangled moan as Dean bit down on his nipple hard and his eyes flew open and his back arched.

"Answer me Roman." Seth demanded. "You'll keep going as long as I want you too won't you? Just like you did while…"

"Yes! Ohh fucking god yes…" Roman whimpered out brokenly. "Ohh fuck, ohh fuck, FUCK!"

"I know we're frustrating you Roman. I know you want to cum, you want to let go." Seth said keeping his tone low and soothing and Roman made more frustrated noises. "I want you to stay right there on that edge. No pulling back, no going over." Another broken whimper. "Not until I tell you that you can cum."

"Fuck…ohh god…" The strangled whimper again that was like air to a drowning man to Seth and Dean. It was absolutely beautiful. Their eyes met over Roman's chest and Dean licked his lips while Seth leaned down again his lips right next to Roman's neck, not quite kissing him, just breathing on him. Roman's own breath quickened in response, and strangled whispered curses rolled off his tongue while his hand kept moving even though he had to have been going out of his fucking mind. Roman gasped and Seth thought the Samoan was about to lose it, to let go and surrender, but he held back and Seth smile and rewarded his new sub.

"Cum." He whispered against the skin of Romans neck and in seconds, his back arched off the bed and his cum was landing on his abs and chest, a helpless throaty groan falling from his lips. It was the sexiest sound that Seth had ever heard and when he met Dean's eyes over Roman's chest again he knew the blond was thinking the same thing. Roman's hand slowed to a trembling stop, but his eyes stayed closed as he panted. Finally those beautiful grey eyes opened slowly, just staring at the ceiling.

"You did well Roman." Seth said leaning forward and taking his lips in a gentle kiss. "Even if I did frustrate the ever loving fuck out of you." Seth murmured and felt Roman's laughter against his lips before he pulled back.

"That was…unbelievable." Roman said exhaling deeply.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Dean asked.

"Good. Definitely good."

"That's what we like to hear."

"I guess I should go clean this up shouldn't I?" Roman said softly his chest still heaving.

"Just relax we'll take care of you." Seth said and crawled off the bed, coming back moments later with a wash cloth. He carefully wiped down Roman's cock and balls gently, loving the way the Samoans hips jerked and he hissed out his breath at the soft contact since he was so sensitive after what had happened before running the cloth over his chest and abs. As soon as Roman was cleaned and Seth tossed the cloth onto the floor, Dean grabbed Seth and kissed him, tongue slipping between the smaller man's lips as they held themselves up over Roman's chest.

"I think someone's a bit turned on." Seth said as they broke apart grinning.

"Damn right. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Watching you fuck another man is so fucking hot." Dean said looking down at Roman who was biting his lip.

"I think I might like to watch you fuck him too."

"I'm assuming I'm not going to leave Angel out in the cold." Roman said softly from below them and Dean squirmed with barely contained arousal.

"Depends on if you want to play with both of us tonight. If you can handle two Doms." Seth said with a smirk.

"I think I've got plenty left." Roman said looking at Dean.

"I think you should ask the man in charge." Dean said nodding toward Seth.

"May I…" Roman stated but cut himself off needing to clear his throat and swallow hard. "May I suck his cock?" He asked almost shyly.

"Absolutely."

"In that case." Dean said standing, pointing to the floor in front of him. "Why aren't you on your knees yet."

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I'm going to stop writing smut scenes...its like a freaking curse I get sick either right before I need to write one or while I have one half written and I have to finish is while feeling horrible... Curse I tell you CURSE<strong>

**Anyway that happened. Let me know what you think of Roman's first forray into submission! (In this story anyway ;)**

**By the way I was mostly kidding about not writing smut anymore**


	11. Chapter 11

Six am on the dot found Roman's eyes fluttering open, just like they had done every morning of his adult life, although this morning he was a little more bleary eyed then normal. The arm draped over his waist reminded him that he wasn't alone this morning. The legs tangling with his reminded him that _they_ weren't alone. He smiled to himself, sighing softly thinking about all that had happened last night, and he would have loved to stay in bed a little longer with the men responsible for the rug burns on his knees and the ache in his ass but he knew if he did he would probably fall asleep again, and if he did that his horses would probably eat his barn. Even after a night of hot, long over due sex, duty called for him.

He gently freed himself from the embrace of his new lovers and Doms, and got out of the bed quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He paused and just looked at Seth and Dean smirking. It wasn't long ago when he would have said that it was a crime for any man to be so fucking gorgeous, but since both guilty parties were naked and asleep in his bed he wasn't about to start complaining. He slipped quietly out of the room and headed downstairs pausing to put his boots on before opening the door and dodging the two speeding black and tan blurs that darted past him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're a senior dog?" Roman laughed to Felony as he bounded along the path to the barn beside Sarge and most mornings he would jog along with them. This morning though every muscle in his body ached so he settled for a brisk walk. He pulled open the barn door and stepped though, shavings rustling all down the isle as hoses grunted and came awake, heads poking out over the tops of stall doors as he walked.

He felt a little odd going about his normal routine after he had gone into very new territory last night. He went up and down the isle passing out hay and filling water buckets, his body on auto pilot, his mind in over drive. He had wanted to try everything they had done and everything they had discussed for years. Power exchanges intrigued him but actually hand over that power had been intimidating to say the least. But with Seth and Dean it seemed almost natural to him. His knees ached but every twinge reminded him of all the kneeling he'd done last night so he wasn't complaining. He had finally gotten a taste of submission last night, _consensual _submission and he liked it. A lot.

Randy had been in control of their relationship, especially where sex was concerned but Roman was never his submissive. Roman never gave control over, Randy just took it, assuming it was his but Roman had always kept a wall between them. With Seth and Dean he had lowered that wall, probably more willingly then he should have given the fact that he had just met them.

He should have felt outnumbered, with two of them and one of him but he didn't. Granted Dean…Angel…had sat back and let Seth take charge and give Roman orders all night but his silent authority had still been there. They seemed to be aware of their two on one advantage and his nerves whenever they had showed and had gone out of their way not to overwhelm him even as they pushed him to levels of frustration that Roman had never known existed, and had kept all three of his orgasms out of reach until they were damn good and ready to give them to him.

It was still too early in their strange relationship to tell where things would go and how they would progress, but as far as last night was concerned it was perfect to him. Seth and Dean were exactly the kind of men who could guide him into this lifestyle so he could see for himself if it was something he really wanted. If last night was any indication, it was definitely something Roman wanted.

The early morning feeding routine was usually enough to wake Roman up, especially on a cool morning but this morning he was still yawning on his way back from turning out several of his horses. The car parked in front of his garage made him smile as he headed back into the barn to double check that he hadn't forgotten any of his chores. It was a routine he had done for countless years but today his mind was fuzzy thanks to the pair that were still asleep in his bed, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd forgotten to turn a faucet off or turned a horse or two out into a muddy paddock without a blanket.

He found everything as it should have been though surprisingly, and started back up to the house, the two dogs keeping pace by his side. As soon as they were inside the Doberman's settled on their beds while Roman went up the steps for a clean shirt. About half way up he paused, thinking he should put them both in their kennel outside before Dean got up, but before he had even finished the thought, the blond appeared at the top of the stairs, still pulling his shirt on.

"Morning." Roman said smiling up at Dean.

"Morning." Dean murmured as he stepped down the few steps separating them and gave Roman a sleepy kiss.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Roman asked once they had pulled back and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Nah I'm usually up early. Just don't expect to see that one any time soon." Dean chuckled gesturing toward the bedroom.

"Late sleeper?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh yeah. That and your cat joined us after you left. He won't be up until she is. He can't stand disturbing a sleeping cat." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"If need be a can opener can get her out of bed fast." Roman said shaking his head. "Let them sleep though, I'm not exactly throwing you guys out of here." He said blushing slightly at Dean's smile. "The dogs are inside though, do you want me to put them out?"

"Don't worry about it." Dean said swallowing heard. "I should probably get used to them sooner or later don't you think?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Roman.

"I guess you should, shouldn't you." Roman said smiling. Fuck they wanted to do this again. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Dean said and followed Roman down the steps and into the kitchen. He stiffened when Sarge and Felony wandered into the kitchen, but both dogs left with just a curious look toward him when Roman ordered them out of the room.

"Did you have a bad experience with a dog or something?" Roman asked watching as Dean kept shooting wary glances toward the living room where the dogs had gone. "If it's not too personal I mean." He said looking down.

"I think we've gone past the point of worrying about getting to personal don't you think?" Dean asked grinning as he set his coffee mug down.

"Good point." Roman said chuckling.

"But to answer your question yes. When I was little my dad tried to convince me a neighbor's golden retriever was friendlier then it was and it snapped at us. It got my dad's hand and not my face thankfully since he had to have quite a few stitches."

"Damn. I never thought Goldens would be aggressive." Roman said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That one was. It was one of my earliest memories of dogs and I've just never been comfortable around them since." Dean said looking toward the living room again before picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"You ok with other animals though?"

"Sure. I like animals; I'm just not as head over heels crazy about them as Seth is." Dean chuckled waving a hand in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yeah I've noticed he's quite the critter person." Roman chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"You have any pets?" Roman asked taking a sip from his own mug.

"Seth has a cat. She's not fond of me." Dean chuckled.

"You aren't mean to her or anything are you?"

"No nothing like that, but I don't have a problem with moving her if she's in the way and I'll drag Seth out of bed even if she wants to sleep in." Dean smirked.

"Damn even I'm not that bad." Roman said laughing. "He really won't disturb her?"

"Nope. Whatever that little princess wants she gets." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Kind of amusing. A Dom who's completely wrapped around a cats paw." Roman said smirking at Dean while thinking of the tattoo on Seth's wrist.

"About as appropriate as a submissive who's the alpha over his dogs and horses." Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Roman said rubbing his chin. "I hadn't really thought of it that way but I am a total alpha with my animals. People not so much though."

"Nothing wrong with that. You just need someone who likes being an alpha with other people." Dean said throwing a smirk toward Roman that made the Samoan's knees weak.

"An alpha without being a jackass anyway." Roman muttered looking at the floor.

"Ex?"

"Long story." Roman said nodding his head. "But I think I like the arrangement _we_ have."

"Good to know because Seth and I do too. I have to be honest though I was a little worried when we came over last night." Dean said catching and holding Roman's gaze.

"Really? Why?"

"I thought we might have moved too fast in the studio. And we probably did but we figured we needed to put it out there. That, or keep hoping you would eventually find a reason to come back." Dean said shifting his weight a little.

"Truth be told I probably would have found a reason to come back." Roman said quietly turning to refill his cup.

"Also good to know." Dean said grinning. "But it seemed only fair that we should make the first move. Being Doms and all." He finished slowly moving toward Roman.

"I suppose that true." Roman said putting the coffee pot back and leaning back into Dean's embrace as the blond wrapped his arms around Roman's waist.

"And by the way." Dean whispered kissing the side of Roman's neck softly. "Last night was incredible. We're just getting started but I think you are exactly the submissive we've been looking for."

"I think you two are exactly what I've been looking for too. Just…two for the price of one." Roman said tilting his head so Dean could take his lips in a kiss.

"Two Doms for the price of one. Can't argue with that now can you." Dean said stroking his thumb along the lips his own had just been against.

"Seems like I'm getting the better end of this deal." Roman whispered parting his lips slightly and flicking his tongue against the tip of Dean's thumb.

"Ohh you're not trust me on that one." Dean chuckled running his fingers up through Roman's hair, fisting it and pulling the Samoan's head back.

"No? I think I am." Roman moaned out loving the feel of Dean's fingers in his hair pulling his head back. They both did it a lot and he was in heaven any time they did.

"You aren't." Dean smirked pressing his lips to the pulse point on Roman's throat. "Just tell us if it gets to be too much for you. Seriously, as we get into more hardcore kink and really start pushing your limits, having two Doms might get intimidating." He said letting go of Roman's hair and petting him softly for a second. "You can always rein it back and just play with one of us at a time."

"Somehow I think I'll be alright." Roman said swallowing hard and resisting the urge to press into Dean's hand like a cat.

"You sure?" Dean said tugging gently on those long black locks just because he knew Roman loved it.

"Definitely." Roman said, but before he could add to it there was the sound of footfalls in the hallway.

"I'll be damned he's up." Dean chuckled.

"Wonders never….Fuck actually I bet it's…" Roman started and stiffened in Dean's arms causing the blond to drop his arms and move away from Roman so as not to raise more questions then just his presence would. As if on que, Randy stepped into the kitchen and took a few steps toward the coffee pot before stopping in his tracks. His eyes narrowed and his teeth ground together as he eyed Dean, but he just shook his head and got himself some coffee.

Roman sighed watching Randy go about making his breakfast, every movement having more force then usual behind it. A cabinet door banging shut harder then it needed to, the coffee cup slamming against the counter and Roman knew he was going to hear about this later. However Randy usually ate in the living room so it wouldn't be long before he and Dean were left in relative peace again. Then came more footsteps that had Randy's head turning toward the hall.

_Fucking shit._ Roman sighed. _Awkward moment in three…two…_ Seth stepped into the kitchen wearing only a pair of jeans that weren't even buttoned with Roman's cat over his shoulder. His eyes landed on Randy first and then moved to Roman and then Dean. The four of them just stared at each other for a moment, a smirk playing across Dean's lips when Randy turned to look at him before dumping his coffee in the sink and almost breaking his cup as he set it down on the counter before he left without a word.

"Was it something I said?" Dean asked unable to hide his lips twitching.

"God I'm going to hear about this later." Roman said laughing at Dean's expression.

"We could explain it to him…" Seth started smirking himself.

"No no that's quite alright," Roman said shaking his head still chuckling. "Coffee?"

"God yes." Seth groaned setting the cat on the floor and taking the mug Roman held out to him. A little while later he looked at the clock on the microwave and groaned again. "We should get going if we're going to get to work on time." He sighed.

"You guys have to work today?" Roman asked slightly surprised.

"No rest for the soundly fucked." Dean chuckled. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Not that I can think of." Roman said his brows creasing as he thought. "Why?"

"Why don't you come to our place?" Seth asked.

"We could show you some of our toys." Dean grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Roman almost moaned out.

"Ohh just you wait." Dean said with a glint in his eyes that made Roman shiver as he thought about just what kinds of toys they would use on him.

"So we'll see you tonight? At our place?" Seth asked a little bit later as they stood around their car after they had finally dressed.

"Assuming the directions get me there." Roman chuckled.

"We're going to have to work on his mouthiness hmm?" Dean said giving Roman a look so hot the ice caps melted a little more.

"I think we'll manage." Seth said cutting off whatever smartass remark Roman was going to give when he opened his mouth by gagging the Samoan with his tongue. Roman melted into the kiss, his mind replaying every other one they had shared last night, all of them effecting him in ways only one other mans kisses had ever done. And that other man gripped his hair and took his lips as soon as Seth had let him go.

"If you guys keep kissing me like that I'm going to end up dragging you both back upstairs." Roman said with a sigh after sucking his bottom lip into his mouth for just one more taste of the two men.

"I could…" Dean started with a shrug but Seth cut him off.

"Dean. Work. Come on I really don't want to have to explain to Damien, Naomi and AJ why we're both late." Seth huffed pushing Dean toward the driver's door.

"Fiiiine. We'll do what you want to do." Dean said smirking reminding them all about last night when Seth had been in charge.

"I guess that means we'll just have to finish this later tonight." Roman sighed dramatically but his lips twitched.

"Ohh Don't you worry. We will." Dean said with another look that made Roman shiver and scientists everywhere wonder why the ice caps were melting so fast today.

After kissing each of them one last time Roman watched Seth and Dean drive off, kicking up a cloud of dust as they went. Even after they had turned onto the road Roman watched the driveway sure that last night had been a dream. The aches in his knees back and shoulders and the delicious soreness of his ass convinced him it was real though, and tomorrow there would be even more aches like them. He couldn't wait. But first he had chores to do and he had to get either Denise or Cody to take of his morning feedings. He finally caught up with Denise late in the afternoon when she came out of the barn office.

"Hey Denise would you mind feeding later tonight and in the morning for me?" Roman asked almost shyly.

"Sure thing. You going to be around at all tomorrow?"

"Yean just not until later in the morning though. I owe you." Roman said smiling.

"Your right you do!" Denise called out as she walked down the isle to take care of whatever she had stepped out of the office to do and Roman thought he might have to owe her a lot more in the foreseeable future.

With his animals sorted Roman went up to the house to get ready to go, stopping to print the directions Seth had emailed him earlier before taking a shower and getting dressed. He had pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer but paused, Seth's voice phantoming into his ears. _Unbutton your shirt. _He put the t-shirt back and reached for a black button down and pulled it on before heading downstairs to eat fast before he left. Roman had just finished making his sandwich with Randy showed up and leaned on the counter.

"Heading out?" He asked raking over Roman's form.

"Yeah I'll probably be…" Roman started but trailed off. He didn't have to explain himself to Randy. "I'm going out." Roman finished and braced himself for the questions he knew were coming. Or the accusations. OR the accusations dressed up like questions.

"So are you…"

"Could you make sure Sarge and Felony are let out before you go to be? I'll be out late." Roman said cutting him off.

"Yeah whatever." Randy muttered.

"Randy."

"Are you going out with…them?" Randy spat.

"I'm going out." Roman repeated grabbing his keys.

"I'm just asking." Randy said through clenched teeth.

"And if I answer I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." Roman said starting for the door. "If I'm going out with them I'm rubbing it in your face that I'm moving on. If I'm…"

"So you are going out with them." Randy grit out crossing his arms over his chest with a glare.

"I'm going out." Roman said putting his wallet into his back pocket. "That's all you need to know."

"Fine." Randy snapped.

"What's the problem?" Roman snapped back.

"No problem. You're free to do whatever you want. You are single after all." Randy said doing nothing to hide the sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.

"Glad to know I have your permission." Roman snapped as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door pausing at his car running his hand over his face. He didn't need that. Any of it. And Randy wondered why Roman had called it quits.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter that's finished so you're going to have to wait for the rest. The more I know you actually enjoy the story and want more (And not just you my loyal regulars, and trust me I know who you are and I've been sorely tempted to just email you guys updates) the more motivated I'll be to get them out faster, so use your review boxes people! If you enjoy a story enough to followfave it I'm sure you can find SOMETHING to like...or even something you don't like. I swear I don't bite, unless I'm asked really nicely...Besideds I've had all my shots for the times it just happens...not that it just happens a lot or anything...**


	12. Chapter 12

**This wasn't what I had originally planned for this chapter but I've been pretty much in a medication induced stupor for the last few days and writing anything more hard tie then this wasn't going to end up pretty, so it is what it is.**

* * *

><p>"Roman called while you were in the shower." Dean called out when Seth stepped out of the bedroom. "Said he's on his way so he should be here soon."<p>

"And you're still working?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was playing Minesweeper?" Dean asked tilting his head back to look at Seth over the back of the couch while balancing his laptop.

"Not a chance. There hasn't been nearly enough swearing in here." Seth chuckled pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

"Maybe I was winning."

"Right."

"Are you mocking my Minesweeper prowess?"

"Yes actually." Seth said and laughed when Dean waved his middle finger over his shoulder. He went over and leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the side of Dean's neck. "That doesn't look like Minesweeper." He mumbled keeping his lips pressed against Dean's skin.

"Maybe I was…"

"No more working." Seth said rubbing the back of Dean's neck. "The devil on your shoulder says no."

"Devil?"

"Yep now get off that computer and get ready for Roman."

"I am ready." Dean said grinning rubbing his damp hair on Seth's arm. "See? All showered."

"Mmhmm. And if you keep working you'll be too distracted when Roman shows up, which means I'll have to take care of him all by myself." Seth mumbled nipping gently on the skin of Dean's neck.

"I don't think so Sethie."

"Then stop working." Seth hissed moving up to nip Dean's ear making the blond squirm.

"Ok I'll stop working but please keep doing that." He moaned softly.

"If I keep doing this we'll be done before Roman even gets here. Come on close the laptop, off the couch."

"Fiiiiine." Dean sighed closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table but didn't get up, instead draping his arm over the back of the couch. "We have some time…Why don't you join me?"

"Well I'm never going to pass that up." Seth said grinning before jumping over the back of the couch, landing with his head in Dean's lap and hanging his feet over the armrest. He sighed when Dean dropped his arm to his chest and pulled the hair tie out so he could stroke into his long brown and blond hair with the other. Seth put his own hand over the one Dean had on his chest feathering his fingers over the skin. Seconds after Seth had settled, Trouble appeared on the back of the couch, twitching her tail before dropping down onto Seth's stomach.

"Damn it cat you're heavier then you look." Seth grunted, coughing lightly.

"We'll if you would stop feeding her that expensive canned shit…"

"Yeah yeah, yeah." Seth chuckled sticking his tongue out at Dean while they both pet his cat.

"Do you think Roman will stick around for awhile?" Dean asked softly after a moment.

"God I hope so." Seth said watching Dean absently winding a lock of his hair around his finger. "He seems to enjoy it so far."

"True but we haven't thrown a lot at him yet. Let's see how he does when I come at him with some hot wax. Or a plan to take a flogger to his cock and balls." Dean chuckled grinning.

"Might want to wait a little while to bring that one up don't you think?" Seth asked shuddering slightly.

"We'll see how he handles tonight. Maybe do some pain play next time and I'll bring it up then but I have a funny feeling he'll like it."

"I guess so. We'll see…" Seth started but cut off when Troubles orange striped head shot up off his chest, her ears twitching as a car door slammed outside.

"Ready to play?" Dean asked picking the cat up off Seth's chest before helping him to sit up.

"You better believe it." Seth chuckled as he went over to the door.

Seth opened the door before Roman could knock, and he swallowed hard when Roman stepped into the house. The tux he had worn the day they had all met was gone, but Seth was really starting to wonder if it really did have anything to do with the attraction they had felt. Looking at Roman now, with his long black hair in a pony tail and in a black button down shirt with worn jeans. Damn those jeans. And that ass. Fucking god Roman was hot. _And_ he was in their territory, and holy fuck was it going to be a fun evening.

"Jacket?" Seth said holding out his hand.

"Wait." Roman said after half shrugging out of his jacket. "Should I be making you hang it up? You being the Dom and all?"

"Under normal circumstances yes." Dean laughed from the couch. "But Mr. Neurotic there will have a fit if it's not hung up properly so…" He finished shrugging.

"Quiet you." Seth chuckled to Dean as Roman handing him the coat. He turned and hung it on one of the hooks by the door, making sure it was straight and…He turned and looked at Roman who was trying hard to keep a straight face and then over to Dean on the couch who didn't even bother.

"Ohh fuck you both." Seth huffed out before motioning Roman over to where Dean was now standing by a hallway.

"Why do I feel like a lamb being lead to slaughter?" He asked as he followed Dean down the hall and stepped though the door that he had opened.

"Maybe you are." Dean said coldly as he shut and locked the door behind the three of them, hiding his smirk when Roman's eyes went wide with fear before he looked around the room he had blindly stepped into.

They watched as Roman looked around the simply decorated and apparently rarely used guest bedroom, a queen sized bed with a wrought iron head and footboard, pair of nightstands, dresser and a few lamps. They knew that Roman was wondering the reason the two Doms had lead him to this room, but of course he hadn't opened any of the dresser drawers to reveal nipple clamps and ball gags or the several different kinds and flavors of lube in the night stands along with a metric ton of condoms and a bottle of peppermint oil. He hadn't pulled the covers back in the bed to find the ankle restraints or opened the closet to see the racks of floggers and whips.

"What do you think?" Seth asked leaning by the door way.

"I was expecting something a bit…scarier." Roman said slowly still looking around the room like he expected a dragon to jump out and attack him.

"Pastels and curtains make good camouflage." Dean said smirking. "It's a total head fuck. What could possibly happen in a room like this?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Roman said looking around some more. "Looking at this my expectations of tonight might have been too high." He said trying to hide the twitch in his lips.

"You know you're awfully mouthy for a submissive who doesn't know what I have up my sleeve yet." Dean said running a hand up into Roman's hair and fisting it tightly, pulling back a little. "In fact. Just to make sure you know your place, I think Mr. Ball Gag might want to have a word with you this evening." He finished running a thumb over Roman's lower lip slowly, watching Roman's eyes widen when a drawer slid open and then closed before Seth put a gag into Dean's hand.

"Now lets get started shall we? Unbutton your shirt." Dean said and then ran though the process of getting Roman naked the same way Seth had done last night, shirt off, belt off, jeans and boxers off. While Roman kept his eyes down almost the entire time, Dean noticed the wary glances the Samoan kept throwing to the gag that was dangling in his hand.

Once Roman was naked and Dean had looked his fill he went forward slowly, wrapping Roman's hair around his free hand and fisting it before tugging, catching the Samoan's lips with his. He pressed his body against Roman's to emphasize the fact that he was dressed and Roman was not, and just as he had hoped Roman shivered at the contact, his complete vulnerability contrasting sharply to Deans clothing protected body. Dean broke the kiss slowly nipping Roman's bottom lip with his teeth but didn't take his hand out of the long black hair. His eyes flicked down to the ground and then back to Roman's while he tugged ever so lightly on the long black locks and Roman dropped to his knees without hesitation.

"Look at me Roman." Dean murmured releasing his fist on Roman's hair in favor of petting him gently. He sucked in his breath when Roman's chin rose first and then after a second those grey eyes landed on his own. He was the perfect picture of submission, and it made Deans cock hard just looking at him.

"You're going to wear this until one of us says otherwise, understood?" Dean said holding the gag in front of Roman's face, watching fear, apprehension and most importantly arousal flicker across Roman's features as he eyed the gag again but nodded slowly.

"Since you won't be able to speak your safe word will either be two grunts or you can put your hand up. Clear?" Dean asked and Roman nodded again. "It's not in your mouth yet. You can still speak." Dean said with his voice hard.

"Yes, it's clear." Roman said quietly those grey eyes offering up a silent apology that nearly made Dean change his plans for tonight and tie Roman to the footboard sitting down with the ropes they kept hidden in a drawer and test their new subs pain tolerance with his flogger tonight.

"Good now open your mouth." Dean said and fit the gag between Roman's lips when the Samoan complied, fastening the strap behind his head so that it wouldn't move but it wouldn't be overly uncomfortable either. Dean had worn the gag himself since he and Seth always experimented on each other before trying anything on a sub, and if there was anything that could kill the mood for him it was a gag pinching the corners of his mouth or a strap digging into the back of his head.

Once the gag was in place and as close to comfortable as it could have been, Dean went around behind Roman and put his foot in the middle of the Samoans back, pushing him forward onto his hands, leaving his foot in the middle of that beautifully muscled back long enough to let Roman know that he wasn't to get up.

"Stay just like that." Dean ordered anyway once he took his foot away, smiling when Roman didn't move. He knelt down and ran the tip of one finger slowly down the length of Roman's spine, starting at his neck and ending just above his tight hole before repeating the movement twice more, smirking when Roman's back arched like a cat.

"One of these days." Dean started running his finger over Roman's spine again. "I'll get to see what your back looks like when it's covered in welts from a flogger. Or maybe a whip." Dean said watching Roman's spine shudder at his words. He trailed that finger in a slow zig zag pattern down Roman's back. "Maybe some hot wax." He murmured and smirked when Roman moaned low in his throat. Dean's eyes flickered up to Seth who was leaning against the door with his arms across his chest and his feet crossed at the ankles watching, the grin that spread across his face was almost as arousing to Dean and the naked, gagged submissive in front of him.

"Would you want me to do that Roman?" Dean hissed running his finger back up Romans spine before fisting those long black lock and pulling Roman's head back. "You want me to flog you? Drop hot wax onto your skin?" He asked and Roman moaned again nodding as much as Dean's hold in his hair would allow.

"I thought you would." Dean murmured letting go of Roman's hair before stroking through it gently again. "For now I'm going to fuck you. And you're not going to cum until one of allows it will you?" He asked undressing himself when Roman moaned again shook his head no before alternating watching Dean, looking at the floor in front to him and drawing deep slow breaths to try to get himself back into some control of his body, and Dean couldn't wait until they really started torturing their new submissive.

Roman sat up onto his heels when Seth moved away from the door and handed him a condom and a small unmarked bottle of lube, his teeth clenching so hard on the gag his cheek rippled as he started to raise it to his mouth. Dean smirked watching Roman's hand pause before tearing the condom with his fingers before looking up at him. He gestured to his cock and Roman slowly rolled the condom on and slicked it with the lube.

"Turn around." Dean said drawing a deep breath once Roman had put the condom on him, nudging between the Samoan's shoulders again once he did so without hesitation, pushing him back down onto his hands and knees. Dean knelt down behind Roman' tugging those long black once again and getting a moan out of Roman before resting a hand on the Samoan's tanned hip and pushing just the head of his cock into Roman. He paused just long enough to get a small hip wiggle out of Roman before pulling back, smirking at the noise of frustration before pressing back in a little deeper this time.

Dean sucked in his breath at the noises falling from Roman's lips as he teased him, slowly pushing his cock in just to take it out again, getting Roman used to it as much as to tease him. And Dean wanted to savor this first time he fucked Roman, it was so different from when he fucked Seth. Seth always had as much control as he did and he never hesitated to use it, changing speeds, changing positions and cumming when he was good and ready too.

Roman had relinquished that control to him. He'd only get as much as Dean let him have; he would stay in one position until Dean was ready to change it. He would only cum when Dean allowed it, and he had missed this. He glanced up at Seth as his shirt hit the floor and licked his lips, unable to help but fuck Roman just a little faster, making him moan around the gag and claw at the floor, his shoulder and back quivering as Dean's strokes became thrusts.

"I'm going to take the gag off and you're going to suck my cock, understand Roman?" Seth hissed out as he finished stripping and then fisted Roman's hair and pulled his head back, letting it fall again when Roman nodded. He undid the strap on the gag and tossed it onto the foot of the bed, and as soon as his mouth was free Roman leaned up and stroked Seth's cock before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. Dean watched Roman's lips close over Seth's cock and the duel toned man moan and Dean fucked Roman harder.

"Ohh fuck, Roman. Fuck fuck that's incredible." Seth moaned out after endless minutes of his cock being down Roman's throat, and Dean moaned right along with him. His back ached and his legs burned from fucking Roman so hard but he refused to let up. He figured it was painful for Roman by now but judging by the way he was moaning and fucking Seth with his mouth the Samoan loved the burn. Dean grit his teeth and gave a few more hard fast thrusts before he came with a groan, his nails digging hard into Roman's hip. He felt Roman shudder and then moan as he couldn't hold his own orgasm back and came right after.

"Did anyone say you could cum yet?" Dean hissed fisting his hand into Roman's hair and jerking back pulling Roman's mouth clean off of Seth's cock.

"No." Roman whimpered trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I…"

"We might have to punish you for that." Seth said looking over at Dean.

"I'm…" Roman whimpered again, holding back a moan as yanked on his hair again.

"You going to do it again?" Dean asked holding Roman's head back as he pulled out of the Samoan.

"N…no." Roman whimpered biting his lip.

"Damn right you're not." Dean growled leaning against Roman's back. "In fact between now and the next time we play with you, you won't cum at all." Dean finished and smirked up at Seth as Roman inhaled sharply.

"Clear?"

"Yes." Roman whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Hmm. And we won't be able to play again until Wednesday night." Dean said thoughtfully still not releasing his grip on Roman's hair.

"That's what? Four days? Five Days?" Seth asked stroking his chin slowly, his eyes on Roman.

"Four I think." Dean said tugging a little on Roman's hair.

"Five." Roman moaned. "Five days."

"Good. Plenty of time." Dean said grinning kissing the side of Roman's neck before pushing back onto his hands and knees. He got up to get rid of the condom, stopping at the dresser when he came back, seeing that Seth had put Roman on his knees again and was stroking his cock inches from Roman's mouth, the Samoan's eyes darting back and forth between Seth's cock and his eyes.

"Normally I would let you suck me off, or I would fuck you." Seth started looking up at Dean smirking. "But since you came without permission…" He finished nodding at Dean, causing Roman to look over his shoulder, his gaze immediately landing on the handcuffs in Dean's hand, his lips parting and he sucked in a deep breath. Dean knelt behind Roman and gripped his wrist, twisting his arm around behind his back and snapping the cuff on. Roman offered his other wrist immediately. Once Roman was secure, Dean went over to Seth, running his hand over the duel toned man's hip slowly before pulling him flush against his own naked body.

"Since you came without permission." Dean said pressing his lips into Seth's neck before turning him forcefully so they were back to front; gripping Seth's hair the way he knew Roman loved his own grabbed and pulling the smaller man's head back. "We can't reward you by letting you do something you like can we?" Dean asked sliding one hand down Seth's chest slowly, splaying his fingers on Seth's stomach while pressing his lips just below his ear.

"No." Roman moaned out softly, the chain clicking behind his back as he pulled on the cuffs.

"But that still leave's me with a hard on." Seth moaned softly pressing his body back into Dean.

"Guess I'll have to do something about that then." Dean growled sliding hand down Seth's abs slowly raking his nails along the skin there leaving faint red marks before circling his cock.

"Hmm I guess you will." Seth nearly purred and the cuffs clicked again as Roman tugged on them. Dean stepped to the side and knelt down slowly, sliding his tongue over Seth's chest and abs before sucking his cock into his mouth, a foot away from Roman. Dean turned them just slightly; locking his eyes on Roman's and ran his tongue along the underside of Seth cock, watching Roman's eyes dilate and the chain on the cuffs click again, a frustrated whimper falling from Roman's lips. He smirked to himself, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Seth like his life depended on it.

Roman was desperate to please them both and loved to suck their cocks. His mouth was watering and he wished it were his hand around Seth's cock. His wrists hurt, his shoulders burned, his cock ached and he sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Seth's face change.

"Ohh yea. Fuck Angel just like that." Seth whimpered, his fingers fisting in Dean's hair gently. "Don't stop. Fuck Angel…don't…stop…FUCK!" He moaned his hips jerking erratically a few times before his cum landed in Dean's throat. Dean stood and pressed his lips to Seth's before moving around behind Roman and unlocking the cuffs.

"Looks like you're going to have marks on your wrists tomorrow." Dean chuckled running a finger gently along the red lines.

"They'll fade." Roman shrugged rubbing his own wrists softly. "I'm not too concerned. You two really know how to frustrate though." He chuckled leaning on Dean as he was lead to the bed.

"We're Dom's. It's what we do." Dean said winking at Roman. "Especially when a sub doesn't do what he's told." He finished raising an eyebrow.

"I tried." Roman said dropping his gaze and his cheeks colored.

"You're still learning. We know you tried, but we're still going to punish you anyway." Seth chuckled joining them in the bed.

"Evil bastards." Roman laughed.

"Damn right we are." Dean smirked leaning in to kiss Roman, stroking his cock three times quickly. "And even though it'll be frustrating as all fuck if you obey us and see this through it'll be worth it."

"I think I can handle it." Roman moaned softly his hips jerking when Dean stopped stroking him. "We could make it ten days." Seth smirked jerking Roman's cock a few times himself.

"No no five is fine." Roman grit out closing his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Seth chuckled leaning down to flick his tongue over the tip of Roman's cock quickly. "So behave yourself." He finished before pulling the sheet up over their three bodies.

"You still enjoying being a submissive?" Dean asked tucking Roman's head under his chin.

"For the most part." Roman sighed snuggling closer.

"For the most part?" Seth asked trailing his finger along Roman's spine.

"Well the punishments and frustration take a little getting used too." Roman chuckled shivering as Seth's touch.

"Get used to them. They only get worse." Seth laughed pressing against Roman's back.

"Ohh great."

"It will be worth it though." Dean told him kissing the top of his head. "With great frustration comes great payoff."

"I thought it was with great power comes great responsibility" Roman said chuckling.

"That applies to Doms. We modified it a little to fit subs." Seth chuckled.

"Ahh."

"As long as you're still enjoying this, I was thinking we might push some of your boundaries next time. Maybe a little pain play?" Dean asked stroking Roman's hair softly.

"I'm definitely game for that." Roman said licking his lips and shivering slightly.

"Somehow I figured you would be." Dean chuckled.

"Speaking of pushing boundaries. Would you be interested in doing another photo shoot?" Seth asked feathering kissed along Roman's shoulder.

"I liked how the last one went." Roman said smiling snuggling into Dean's chest.

"Would you like to do some of the more explicit stuff?"

"Yeah I'd be game for that. As long as the photos would be…" Roman said trailing off and shrugging.

"Confidential?" Seth asked chuckling.

"Yeah…You know in case any of my clients ever become one of your clients."

"Absolutely. We always keep them under wraps unless a model specifically allows it to be shown." Dean told him.

"I figured as much. I feel like I should do something for you guys though." Roman said tiredly.

"You're doing more then enough for us." Seth said snaking his arm along Roman's hip and stroking his cock again.

"You know what I mean." Roman moaned. "Maybe I could swap riding lessons or something for it?"

"Why don't you take him up on that Dean?" Seth said stilling his hand on Roman's cock knowing he was making their new sub crazy.

"Besides the part about getting on a horse?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"You might enjoy it." Seth laughed.

"Ohh what the fuck. Why not." Dean sighed kissing Roman's hair again.

"Awesome. I think it'll be fun. Unlike this punishment." Roman smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. If I can spend the hours writing this for you while wanting nothing more then to curle up in bed under my puppy pile and sleep, you can take a minute to let me know what you think! Don't be lazy people, motivate me.<strong>

**Huggles to my loyal reliable ones! And my new reliable and soon to be loyal ones! ;) Wuve you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

Five days without an orgasm. Roman figured he could handle that, after all he had gone much longer when he and Randy were still together. Many times.

But then again when he and Randy were together he was so stressed out and depressed that most of the time he just didn't feel like having sex or jerking off. This was different though, now he was under strict orders not to cum, he knew his next orgasm would be at the hands of Seth and Dean, _and _they were going to be trying some pain play with him. Five days this time was _brutal._

Four nights in and Roman was trying to think about anything except how badly he needed to do something about the ach in his cock. He was in his kitchen making himself dinner, thinking about what to do once it had finished. He though about a movie and went through his DVD's trying to find the stupidest goriest crapfest that he could, one with no shirtless sweaty men. He picked up Resident Evil and turned the box over in his hands a few times before shaking his head and shoving it back onto the shelf.

He was so revved up that he couldn't even convince himself to sit though a damn zombie move without needing to pause it for a little….break. Roman sighed and decided to skip the move, thinking he could handle just one more night and then he would have work to distract him tomorrow and then he would be…No he couldn't think about the orgasm that Seth and Dean would give him tomorrow night.

Roman sighed and shook his head heading back into the kitchen when the oven timer went off and sat at the table with the news paper that he hardly ever read to eat and not think about how horny he was. He was two mind numbing pages into the business section when headlights filtered though the window before Randy's car parked in the driveway and the lights turned off. Out of habit Roman cringed but he couldn't help grinning. Randy's presence annoyed the hell out of him…just what he needed to kill his raging lust.

Roman was about to call a greeting to his ex and room mate but the words died on his lips as Randy stumbled though the door with his lips locked against someone else's, and Roman couldn't decide if the two of them were just ignoring him or if they were oblivious to his presence. Roman's mouth fell open as he watched his ex kiss another man, and he swallowed hard. He didn't even think that Randy knew how to kiss as passionately as he was doing to the guy whose throat he had his tongue shoved down, and the newspaper in Roman's hand crumpled when he fisted it tightly. In spite of the moaning and heavy breathing Randy heard it and pulled his lips away from his new friends slowly before looking at Roman.

"Ohh. Roman." He said lowly trying to act surprised and failing miserably. "I didn't realize you were home."

"My car is right next to yours." Roman grit out his other fist now crinkling the newspaper.

"Ohh." Randy said blushing as he snaked his arm around his new companion. "This is John by the way. He's a bartender from the club downtown. John this is Roman." Randy said letting John and Roman exchange awkward greetings before he pulled John by the belt toward the hall and their lips were fused together again before they made it out of Roman's sight.

Roman groaned dropping the paper and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He froze when a moan made it out from the door that Randy and John had slammed downstairs and into the kitchen, and he grit his teeth when a second more heady one followed a few seconds later. He pushed up from the chair and stalked to the steps, stomping up to his bedroom sucking in his breath sure that he could still hear Randy and John even though there was now an entire floor between them. And then a cry did make it up to his ears and Roman groaned himself. From opposite sides of a three story house, an entire floor and two closed doors, he could still hear his bastard ex and his pick up fuck.

Randy had never made that much noise when they were together and Roman couldn't remember anything that Randy did that would cause his new friend to make any noise either and grit his teeth again. The fucker was trying to make Roman jealous and he had succeeded, but not for the reason he had wanted too. Everyone in the house was having orgasms except him…Well maybe John wasn't either but fuck. Roman was horny as fuck and Randy and John were getting laid and….he needed a cold shower.

Roman stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower banishing any thoughts of Seth and Dean and all the fantasies he'd had of them in that shower. He only had twenty four hours to go. He had made it this far and he could make it that far. The cool water seeped through his hair and over his shoulders, running down his abs and teasing his maddeningly hard cock. He was going to feel like hell if he didn't do something about it. He leaned his forehead against the tile wall and closed his eyes, fisting both hands by his head.

He could do something about it, and Seth and Dean would never know. Would the guilt outlast the ache if he took himself in his hand and eased his aching cock? They would never know…Except that Roman was a god awful liar. He wouldn't be able to look Seth and Dean in the eyes tomorrow and pretend he had obeyed, and if they found out he had jerked himself off Roman could only imagine the new punishment they would come up with.

Roman grit his teeth and stood up, turning the hot water off, whispering every curse he could think of and then a few he made up on the spot as the icy water landed on his aching cock. After a few minutes his erection deflated and Roman quickly got out of the shower, drying carefully so as not to arouse himself again and climbed into bed. One day left.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the next chapter, a wee bit short but Roman needed to see his punishment though imo. And I'm still not feeling great so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Motivation peoples, lets have it!<strong>


End file.
